You Want To Make A Memory
by SlexieLove
Summary: FutureFic. Puck and Quinn deal with married life, as only Puck and Quinn can. The ups and downs of QUICK married life.
1. You Want to Make a Memory: Intro

**You Want To Make A Memory **

***My 2nd Glee fanfic. Quick. Just a story about their life together and how they will always be there for each other through the good, or the bad. And Puck never knocked Quinn up in high school, and Puck was never in love with Rachel. and Quinn was never in love with Finn.***

Puck pushed the door to his house open, surprised to see that the lights were still on. For the past couple weeks whenever he got home, all the lights were off and Quinn, his wife, was passed out in bed. "Babe?" Puck called out cautiously just in case Quinn had fallen asleep with the lights off.

When he got no response, Puck threw his jacket onto the couch, dropped his keys in the basket by the kitchen, and headed into the kitchen to see if they had any food at all in the house. Puck sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk.

(Yes, he kept it. Surprisingly enough his boss or really anyone at the hospital where he worked now, cared. Puck had chosen to be an orthopedic surgeon, because he got to break bones, AND cut people open without getting yelled at for it. He loved it.)

Puck pulled the door to the refrigerator open and peered inside. He found three empty containers of Chinese food, one box of pizza from last Sunday, a couple beers, a jar of pickles, and a gallon of milk.

"_Wow" _He thought to himself. "_We have no food in this house. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow." _

Puck pulled the jar of pickles out, and closed the refrigerator door with his foot. Unscrewing the lid with one hand, and the other was digging through the folder of takeout menus in one of the kitchen drawers, looking for the number to the pizza place.

He chomped into the pickle and pulled out the pizza place flyer. "Success!" He called out quietly.

"Puck."

Puck turned to the familiar voice, and saw Quinn dressed in navy sweats standing in the doorway of the kitchen, biting her lip.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled at her, throwing the remains of the pickle in the trash while walking over to her. Puck cupped Quinn's head in his hands. His thumb gently stroking her cheek. "What's wrong?" He then asked seeing the nervousness, fear and a hint of excitement in her hazel eyes.

She stared at him for a few minuets. Then she quietly said "Pregnant."

Puck smiled at her "Who? Rachel again? That's like four kids in three years. Man, Finn is insane."

Quinn let out a small sigh at the idiocy of her husband and shook her head. "Rachel's not pregnant again you idiot."

His eyebrows knitted together, confused. "Well then who are we talking about?"

Quinn, half-smiled at his confusion. "Me" she finally admitted.

Puck grinned at her. "Really? My little guys finally knocked you up?"

Quinn nodded giggling at her husband's way of phrasing it.

"Quinn" He exclaimed, still grinning like an idiot as he pulled her up onto the counter, while she too smiled at him. "This is awesome! We can like have a boy and give him a little mohawk and it will be great, because he will be like a mini me. . ."

Puck rambled on running his hands along Quinn's velour glad thighs. She continued to smile at him, so happy that he was happy. She had never heard him ramble on and on like this before. So she knew he was really excited.

After a few more minuets of her husband's excessive rambling, Quinn leaned down and kissed him, partly to shut him up and party because she loved him. Well mostly because she loved him. Pulling apart Puck said pressing his forehead against Quinn's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn responded.

"Babe?" He asked. "Yeah?" Quinn answered.

"Can we order pizza now?"

TBC


	2. Crash Course

**Crash Course **

Quinn was nervous. She sat in the waiting room at her OBGYN's office, tapping her foot in a steady rhythmic beat. She had some pain in her lower abdomen all day long, but she decided that it was just because she was pregnant. Still it made her incredibly nervous. Another reason for her nerves was probably because Puck was working and couldn't make it. Well, she had pretty much told him not to come. He had wanted to. He told her he could get a few hours off, but Quinn had told him it was just a routine check-up and he didn't need to come.

Now as she sat there, anxious for the checkup she wished that she had told him to come with her. It would have defiantly made me a lot less nervous. As she looked around the waiting room, every single women there had her husband or boyfriend with her. Quinn bit her lip and twisted her platinum gold wedding rings around her fourth finger. She continued to twist them anxiously until her name was called.

"Quinn Puckerman?" The nurse asked looking around the room.

Quinn pushed a lock of honey-blonde hair out of her face, and got up out of her chair, following the nurse through the doorway.

xoxoP/Qxoxo

Puck actually got home early for once. The first time since they found out Quinn was pregnant. He treaded upstairs, eager to see Quinn and ask how he appointment went. He approached their bedroom, and stood in the doorway looking in at Quinn. Who was sitting up in bed, dressed once again in her navy sweatpants. She didn't look like herself though. Her hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail and she was hugging her knees to her chest. Her hazel eyes were staring at the wall.

"Hey baby." Puck said as he entered their bedroom, sensing something wasn't right.

Quinn didn't respond she continued to look at the wall. She didn't even acknowledge him being there.

Puck's eyebrows knitted together confused when she didn't say anything back. He kicked off his boots and sat on the bed, and snuggled up next to her. "Quinn?" He asked holding her in his arms.

He got no response once again.

"How was the appointment?" He tired again.

He felt her tense in his arms. "Babe?" He tried once more.

She turned to him, eyes filled with tears. "Puck," She said lip trembling.

His face softened. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I had a-a-a miscarriage." She admitted as she burst into tears.

Puck let out a sigh and pulled Quinn closer. "Hey baby, its OK." He told her stroking her hair, and drawing big circles to calm her down on her back.

"We can always try again." He reminded her gently, kissing her head.

She nodded amongst her tears. He pulled her closer, if that was even possible and continued to sooth her.

TBC

**I know so sad :( All the rest of the chapters will be happy and longer. Promise. And I'll bring other characters in too. Thx for reading xoEox**


	3. Change

**Change **

It had been three weeks, since Quinn had found out she had miscarried. All Quinn wanted to do was forget about it, but Puck wanted to talk about what happened. Of course Quinn had been able to escape that conversation many times over the past three weeks by distracting Puck with sex. Which he would never say no to. They hadn't even told anyone that Quinn was pregnant, so they didn't need to tell anyone that she had miscarried. She had gone into a semi-depression. She still went to work, ate, and slept fine, but she hadn't seen any of her friends during those three weeks. She had been asked numerous times to go out with them, but declined every invite, just wanted to stay home and cuddle with Puck or really just be with Puck.

Quinn pushed the door to the house open tiredly, and trudged up the stairs. She was ready to pass out. As she entered their bedroom, she was surprised to find Puck there, packing both of their suitcases.

"Puck, what are you doing?" Quinn asked snatching her favorite blue bikini out of his hands.

He snatched it back smiling. "Well hello to you too, Quinny"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "What are you doing? Seriously."

"We." He pointed at himself and then at her. "You and I. Are going on a trip with Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Satana, Mercedes, Matt, and Kurt." He announced and stop packing to see her reaction.

"Why?" Quinn pouted and plopped down on the bed.

"Because, you need to do something other than work, eat, sleep and have sex with me. And you haven't seen any of them in weeks."

She smirked at him. "But I like doing those things. Especially the things with you..."

He smiled. "And we are going."

"Where?" She asked looking through her suitcase. "Puck!" She exclaimed giggling before he could respond. "You only packed my underwear, bra's and bikini's!"

He smirked devilishly. "Exactly. And for your information we are going to the beach!" He exclaimed.

_"The beach!" _Quinn thought excited _"I could get a decent tan at least... and I do miss my friends.." _

"Fine." She agreed getting up and looping her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her. "I knew you would agree. Plus I get an excuse to see you in the various sexy bikini's you have that I packed."

She shook her head giggling. "They are pretty sexy." She agreed.

"I know they are, and hey maybe you can swim without them even on..."

"That would be fun, as long as you don't wear yours."

He smiled. "Of course I wont."

"You know" She said tracing his jaw line with her finger. "We could practice the whole no bathing suits thing now..."

"I couldn't agree more." He said and leaned down to kiss her eagerly.

TBC

*It's getting happy, and lots of the other characters are getting added into the mix. ;D I'll try and update again by tomorrow or if your lucky tonight... xoEox.*


	4. Tell Me You Love Me

**Tell Me You Love Me **

"Quinn. . . Quinn. . . Quinny!" Puck gently shook his wife, trying to wake her up.

"What?" She finally mumbled after another couple minuets of shaking.

"We have to go." He told her, getting up out of bed, and changing.

"Mmmm in like 10 minuets" She mumbled again and turned over in bed.

Puck smiled at her answer and walked over to her side of the bed. "Baby, its been ten minuets." He told her shook her shoulder. "Come on babe."

She groaned. "I don't want to get up."

"Aw I know babe, but we have to go."

She groaned again in response.

He smiled at her and slide his arms under her pajama clad body, and effortlessly picked her up.

"Puck!" She cried out surprised by being lifted from the bed.

"Quinn!" He cried back mocking her.

"Put me down!" She giggled and swatted his shoulder. "I have to get ready!"

"Oh now you wanna get ready?" He smiled at her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed still giggling.

"OK Quinny" Puck said as he let go of her, but before she could hit the carpeted from, he caught her again. She let out a squeal of terror, and once she was safely back in his arms, she swatted his should again, harder this time.

"Noah Puckerman!" She exclaimed. "That scared the shit out of me!" She squirmed in his arms, trying to break free.

He smiled when she used his full name, knowing that she was mad, but he knew she couldn't be too mad at him. So he tightened his grip on her as she tried to break free of his arms. He let her put her feet on the ground, but still had her upper body in his arms.

"Babe, I can't let you go." He said in her ear.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" She argued still squirming.

"Because I love you too much." He said as he kissed her neck and then began tickling her arms and chest.

"Puck! Stop it!" She cried laughing.

"I can't stop. It's to much fun" He argued still tickling her.

Her laughter grew louder and harder, and soon a couple tears fell down her checks, from laughing so hard.

Puck finally loosened his grip, and stopped tickling, to turn her towards him, so that he could kiss her.

She pulled away from the kiss, "No!" She cried, giggling.

"Really? Am I gonna have to tickle you again?"

"No." She breathed as her laughter came to a stop. "We have to get ready. Remember?" She winked at him.

He sighed. "Well I know that." He told her as he retrieve both of the suitcases and walked out of the room, to put them in the car.

While he did that, Quinn changed out of her tank top and boy shorts and into one of her comfortable sundresses.

He came back and saluted her. "Bags are in the car captain. Now I need my wife in the car and I will be ready to go!"

She nodded at him, "OK your wife will be done in a minuet." She told him as she pulled a brush through her honey-blonde hair, and began to pull it up into a ponytail. Puck appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Leave it down" He whispered in her ear. "It's sexier." She smiled at the comment and let her hair cascade down her back.

She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Alright sailor. Your wife is ready."

He nodded and once again picked her up, knowing he hated it.

"Puck!" She shouted as she was lifted off the ground for the second time that morning. "Put me back down!"

He started down the stairs, "If I put you down now, I will have to tickle you. If I put you down outside, I will have to kiss you. Take your option princess."

She smiled at him, he already knew what she was going to pick.

TBC

**Hehe I've updated this three times today. :) Thanks for all the alerts :) The more reviews I get, the sooner I updated. Just thought you should know. Thx for reading! xoExo**


	5. Chasing Cars

**Chasing Cars **

Puck smiled and looked down at Quinn who was napping next to him, his arm draped around her shoulders protectively. Favoring Quinn's wishes, they took the truck for their three hour journey to the beach. Or rather to the ferry landing. Puck knew the only reason she had wanted to take the truck was because she could sit right next to him the entire drive. Quinn shifted under his arm, and turned to look at him, rubbing her eye sleepily.

"Hi" Puck said to her smiling.

"Hi" She replied yawning. "Are we almost there?"

"We've got another hour babe."

"Seriously?" She sighed and cuddled back under his arm.

"Yeah seriously."

She sighed deeply as a reply and fiddled with the radio. As she landed on a station she cried "Oh my god! I love this song!" She cranked the volume up and Puck chuckled at her song choice, but started singing the lyrics.

_She's a good girl, loves her mama._

_Loves Jesus, and America too._

_Shes a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis_

_Loves horses, and her boyfriend too, yeah yeah._

_It's a long day living in Reseda._

_There's a freeway runnin' through the yard._

_I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her._

_I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart._

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_All the vampires walkin' through the valley._

_They move west down Ventura Boulevard._

_And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows._

_And the good girls are home with broken hearts._

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_Free fallin' now. Free fallin', now _

_Free fallin' now. Free fallin', now _

_Free fallin' now. Free fallin', now _

_I wanna glide down over Mulholland._

_I wanna write her, her name in the sky._

_I wanna free fall out into nothin'._

_Oh, I'm gonna leave this world for a while._

_Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_Free fallin', fallin'_

_Free fallin', fallin'_

_Free fallin', fallin'_

_Ehhh, ehh._

Quinn had the biggest smile on her face as he finished. "I forgot what an amazing, sexy voice you had." She told him giggling. He nodded agreeing. "I do have a pretty sexy voice. Now let's here your sexy voice Quinny!" He exclaimed and changed the station to a song he knew she was familiar with.

She beamed at the song choice and broke into song with the lyrics.

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your love is the best sound_

_I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words, but all I can think is_

_We should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face_

_Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it over_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath and jump_

_Then fall into me_

_'Cause every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_When people say things that bring you to your knees_

_I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you though the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh, I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid please_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me, too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_Jump then fall, baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine_

_And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you_

_I'll show you, you can_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Into me, into me_

Even before Quinn had a chance to sing the last verse of the song, Puck had his mouth pressed up against hers for a quick passionate kiss. "Now that is one sexy voice." He told her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." And she snuggled back up under his arm.

They sat there in silence for a few minuets listening to the radio broadcaster talk, and yet another familiar song came on, but this one was not one either of them wanted to sing.

_Havin' my baby_

_What a lovely way of sayin'_

_How much you love me_

_Havin' my baby_

_What a lovely way of sayin'_

_What you're thinkin' of me_

_I can see it, face is glowin'_

_I can see in your eyes_

Quinn tensed in his arms. It took Puck a few seconds to recognize the song, but once he did, he quickly shut the radio off, knowing that was probably the last song she wanted to here. But a month ago she had been in love with the song. Puck had taken his guitar and sang it to her the day after they found out she was pregnant. She had loved the song, and insisted he sing it again and again. That night he probably sang it to her about 6 or 7 times. Now though the song was just a reminder of the tragedy they had both gone through three weeks ago.

"You OK babe?" Puck asked stroking her hair gently.

"I'm fine." She said to him lying through her teeth, but when Puck glanced over at her, he saw a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

He let out a small sigh knowing if she wanted to talk about it she would, so he would just have to wait until she was ready.

"I love you. You know that Quinn?" He asked and gently kissed her head.

"Yeah I know I love you too." She responded and kissed his cheek.

Using his arm, he pulled her as close as he could. Enjoying the time with her.

TBC

*So, I updated for you people! Hehe I hope you liked it! Will try and update tomorrow if I get lots of good reviews. So review people and I'll write another chapter for you! More reviews, sooner updates. Promise. Hehe xoEox*


	6. Catch Me When I Fall

**Catch Me When I Fall **

"Where are they?" Quinn asked fiddling with her cell phone.

"I don't know babe. You know, you could try calling or at least texting them." Puck suggested putting his arm around her slender shoulders.

Quinn considered this, then sent a quick text to Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and Kurt.

Puck and Quinn had just gotten to the ferry landing and had already unloaded their bags and now were patiently waiting for their friends to show up.

"There." Quinn said when she had finished texting. "You can text Finn and Matt" She told Puck, wrapping her arms around his broad waist.

"Already did." He responded playing with her hair.

"Of course you did." She said sarcastically.

Puck was about to retort when his phone vibrated.

"What did they say?" Quinn exclaimed trying to look at the screen, as Puck held the phone just out of her reach. "Let me see Puckerman!" She cried jumping up to grab the phone, succeeding in grabbing the phone from his hands. Just as quickly as she stole it from Puck, he stole it back. "Not a chance Fabrey." He told her smirking.

She crossed her arms over her chest, gasping. "And yet, I thought those vows made me a Puckerman." She told him pouting, faux hurt.

Puck tore his eyes away from the screen, to look at his wife. "Of course you are a Puckerman." he told her seriously. "Because your really badass and hot like me..." He trailed off and Quinn smiled at him and plucked the phone from his hands. "Gotcha, Puckerman." She told him skipping a few feet away to read the text.

He shook his head at her chuckling.

Quinn fiddled with his phone, and skipped back over to her husband, a scowl on her face. "Its locked." She told him.

He smiled at her, taking the phone from her hands. "I know _Puckerman._" He said to her, typing in his code, and scanning the text.

"So, what's your secret code Puck?" She asked him.

"Well darlin' if you must know it is our anniversary." He winked at her. "And furthermore I would like to inform you that apparently Rachel does not trust Finn's mom or either of her dads to watch Melanie for three days, so they're bring Melanie. They are about two hours away with Mercedes and Kurt in the car behind them."

"Two hours? Weren't Rachel and Finn the ones who told us to leave at eight?" Quinn complained. "Why doesn't Rachel trust her mother-in-law or her dads to watch her one-year old daughter? Yet she trusts them to watch her two year old and four year old?"

Puck laughed "Rachel's a bit crazy you know that."

"A lot of bit crazy." Quinn argued.

He smiled. "Yeah your probably right."

She sighed and her phone vibrated. "Who is it?" Puck asked wrapping his arms around her waist, sidetracking her by kissing her neck, she let out a small groan enjoying it, giving Puck just enough time to casually pluck the phone from her hands.

By the time she noticed and screamed "Puck! Give it!" he had already read the text. "Your mom says hi." He told her smiling.

"Really? Really?" She asked him. He nodded "Hey maybe you should lock your phone to, so crazy people can't get into your phone and read your super secret texts from your mom!" He exclaimed still smiling.

She giggled at him walking a few feet away to text her mom. He smiled at her and typed in a familiar number on his phone. Her heard her favorite ringtone go off a few feet away. "What Puck?" She answered annoyed.

"Hey sexy."

"You are so weird!" Quinn replied ending the call.

He smiled at her, and she finally walked back over to him a few minuets later even more annoyed. "Brittany, Satana and Matt just left so they are three hours away. What are we suppose to do for the next three hours?"

He knew one thing they needed to do, but debated for a few minuets whether to do it or not. "We could talk about the-"

"No we are NOT having that conversation!" She exclaimed.

"Why not Quinn? We are going to have to talk about it sometime you realize right?"

In response she stalked away and sat down on a nearby bench.

He sighed, hating doing this to her. Constantly asking about the miscarriage, but he felt that they did need to talk about it. But never the less, he walked over and took a seat beside her.

She turned to look at him her hazel eyes glassy with tears. "Why do you think I want to talk about my body's incapability of carrying your child?"

"Your not incapable." He told her gently.

"Oh really? The week before we got married did you know that I found out I was pregnant? Two days before the wedding I miscarried Puck! I'm incapable I'm serious." She told him tears spilling down her cheeks.

Puck's face softened as he wiped away her tears. "Quinn, I promise you that your not incapable. I'm serious your not. And I will love you no matter what. You realize that? We will have a baby. I promise." He told her seriously kissing her temple lovingly.

She half-smiled at his seriousness and wiped a couple of her own tears away. "I believe you Puckerman and I love you too" She said giggling kissing him gently.

He smiled at her, pulling her close. "You want me to buy you something to eat Puckerman?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, but can we sit here for a few minuets first Puckerman?"

"Course babe." He told her.

TBC


	7. Stolen

**Stolen**

Her hazel eyes stayed glued to the car. That stupid minivan that everyone says when you become a mom you just _have _to have because according to most people, well Rachel, 'its the most practical investment you can make.' When Rachel told her this, Quinn fought to hold back laughter at the seriousness of the comment Rachel had made. 'its just a stupid car. And so ugly!' Quinn had thought soon after. But now as she stared at the car, silver and kept in pristine condition, because let's face it, it's _Rachel_. Quinn couldn't help but want one. She wanted that. That picture of perfection that somehow Finn and Rachel had gotten instead of Quinn and Puck. That picture of _family_ perfection that Quinn so desperately wanted.

It nearly killed her inside when she saw Rachel get Melanie out of the car. The one-year old was just so damn adorable! With Rachel's dark locks and Finn's light brown eyes, it was hard not to love her. It literately made Quinn's heart ache for the fact she didn't have that. She _needed_ that.

Thank God for Puck. He was so patient with her, romantic, and loved her more than anything. She wanted to have a baby with her husband. She seriously did, but lately it seemed that God hated her or something. Wasn't God suppose to encourage reproducing?

Her shoulders sagged with the dull thoughts running through her head. She had been staring and thinking so hard it took her a minuet to realize that Puck had wrapped his arms around her waist, his head on her sagging shoulder. "Hey, you wanna stare some more or go over and talk to them?" He whispered teasingly into her ear.

His hot breath on her neck and ear, made the little hairs on her neck stand up, and she nodded in reply to her husband. He slipped her hand into hers, she felt the coolness of his white-gold wedding band against her palm and immediately felt better, secure with him.

She greeted Rachel, Finn and little Melanie with more enthusiasm than she should have. Not that any of them noticed, since they were always happy perky people. As Quinn talked with Rachel, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Puck holding Melanie cooing at her. It made her heart melt with pure love for her husband. He had the biggest smile on his face, as he made faces at Melanie. Quinn wanted to give him that happiness. So badly.

As the others arrived she greeted them too, smiling and laughing as she pushed the baby thoughts out of her mind. For the time being.

Puck, Quinn and the others boarded the ferry a few minuets later. Everyone heading off in pairs or threes. Puck pulled Quinn along to the front of the ferry. Wrapping his arms around her waist again. Holding her, as they swayed back and forth gently as the ferry moved away from the dock.

"Puck?" she asked realizing they were the only ones in the front of the ferry.

"Hmm?" Puck asked as she turned towards him.

She locked her eyes with his. "I want to have a baby." She stated firmly, smiling.

"With me?" He asked teasingly pointing at himself.

She smirked at him. "No, with Finn"

He gasped faux hurt. "Seriously babe? I'm way hotter than him"

She giggled at him comment and kissed him gently. "I know. Thats why I want to have a baby with _you_."

He smiled at her "I know you do. We will. I know so. Trust me, I put a good word in with God."

She grinned at her husband, shaking her head at his idiocy. "I love you." She told him. It was as simple as that. She loved him.

"I love you more." He said pulling her close, and kissing her head.

She buried her face in his jacket, and then pulled away to retort, when a spray of water soaked them in seconds.

Quinn squealed in delight and terror at the sudden attack of water, and Puck laughed at her sudden squeal.

She looked down at her blue and white sundress, that was totally soaked. She was shocked but not stunned and began giggling at the whole thing. Puck smiled at her, and began laughing too. Her laughter infectious for her husband.

A sudden wisp of wind stopped Quinn's laughter as she shivered in the cool air. Puck noticed and took off his leather jacket, that had resisted the sudden spray of water. He pulled it over her shoulders, and then picked her up, pulling her close.

"Puck!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry princess, I can't have you cold. Body heat, keeps us warm" He told her raising an eyebrow suggestively as the ferry pulled up to dock.

She smiled at him. "That's true" she agreed giggling.

Puck turned around, to exit the ferry and as he did so Quinn looked up to the upper deck to see Finn, one of his arms around Rachel's shoulders protectively, the other held Melanie. Rachel was smiling broadly at the both of them, as she straightened Melanie's top, over her chubby stomach.

This picture of family perfection, immediately turned Quinn's smiling face into a frown. Puck noticed what she was staring at, and the frown she now wore on her face. He turned around so Quinn couldn't see them, and kissed her passionately, still holding Quinn in his arms.

Quinn kissed back just as fiercely and eagerly as her husband did. Her hands roaming over his mohawk.

"Noah Puckerman!" Was the next thing both Quinn and Puck heard. Coming from Rachel. "There are children around!" Rachel exclaimed leaning over the balcony of the upper deck pointing at Melanie, who had Finn's hands covering her innocent face. Quinn was sure Rachel made him do that.

Quinn and Puck looked up at Rachel, then back at each other and burst out laughing. They both heard Rachel sigh disgusted as if Quinn and Puck making out was the grossest thing she had ever seen. But hey she was the one with three kids right?

Their laughed soon slowed and Puck leaned down to kiss Quinn again. Quinn kissed back. Rachel may have stolen Quinn's picture of family perfection, but there was no way in hell Rachel was stealing Quinn's perfectly romantic moment with her beloved husband.

TBC

What did ya think?


	8. Into The Ocean

**Into The Ocean**

Maybe it was the excitement of being in a house as big as the beach mansion that all the former Glee members had rented for their stay, or for the fact that she had been eating food that was so bad for her, but nevertheless Quinn felt gross. And to top it off she couldn't sleep either. It was their first night at the beach house and it was 4:17 in the morning. Quinn had woken up about an hour early, and she woke Puck up for sex of course. Now the two lay sprawled out across their bed, breathing heavily. Quinn had her head on Puck's chest. Puck's arm was around her sweaty back.

"I love you baby." Puck mumbled into her mass of honey blonde hair.

Quinn nodded into his chest. "I love you too." she said.

They laid there in silence, both enjoying each other. Puck gently played with Quinn's hair and Quinn drew circles on Puck's chest. "Hey Puck?" Quinn asked a few minuets later.

"Yeah?" he responded.

She sat up straddling him. "Wanna do me a big favor?" She asked grinning.

He smiled back up at her.

xoxoP/Qxoxox

Quinn laid across the bed, eagerly waiting for Puck to come back. She pulled at a loose thread in the comforter, and twirled the white string around her index finger. Puck burst through the door a few minuets later, a grin stretched out across his face, as he silently closed the door. Quinn smiled back, and sat up on the bed, as Puck pulled the white box out of his pants.

She giggled excitedly as she jolted over to him, removing the box from his hands. Running her fingers over the cardboard, as they both made their way into the surprisingly spacious bathroom.

Realizing Puck was standing in the bathroom with her, she immediately pushed him out, or tried too. "No, your not watching me take it! I don't want you hearing me pee thats weird and creepy!" She exclaimed still pushing against his chest, Puck didn't budge.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before..." He reminded her smirking. She rolled her eyes and continued pushing him. "I'll close my eyes." He prompted.

Quinn let out a sigh. He was so stubborn sometimes. "Fine!" she exclaimed. "But no looking! I'm serious!"

"Fine fine Quinny" He told her looking the other way shutting his eyes.

Quinn shook her head at him, and dropped her pants, pulling the white stick out of the box, waited a few minuets and peed. At that moment in time Puck turned around, grinning wickedly.

"Puck! You promised!" Quinn exclaimed when she saw her husband's eyes land on her.

"Sorry I broke my promise." He shrugged.

She shook her head, standing up and putting the test face down on the counter. She quickly pulled her pants up too, smirking at Puck, as if telling him he wasn't getting any more out of her.

He smiled at her, and walked up closer to her, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "How long?" He asked

"Two minuets. " she responded, tracing his jawline with her index finger.

He smirked at her, "That's long enough if you want to.." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow suggestively at the bed in the other room.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe later." She whispered.

"Promise?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Well, if I broke this promise I think it would be OK, considering you broke yours."

He frowned, "Its only because I like seeing _all _of you all the time."

She shook her head. "Idiot."

"That's why you love me!" he told her planting a kiss on her lips.

She kissed back with the same effort. "I do love you."

"Good, because I love you."

Quinn just grinned in response. "Has it been two minuets yet?" Puck asked nervously. Quinn grabbed his arm, to look at his watch. She nodded, a nervous ball of energy forming in her stomach as she said "Yeah."

Puck smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder, while Quinn picked the test up.

"Ready?" She asked him in a small voice.

"Ready" He agreed, tightening his grip on her waist.

Quinn took a deep breath and flipped it over. Puck sighed and whispered into her ear. "What does one line mean?"

In response, Quinn threw the test in the trash. "Negative." She whispered, barely audible.

"It's OK, babe." Puck said turning Quinn to him. "It'll happen." He smiled reassuringly.

She smiled back and gently kissed him. "I still love you, you know."

"I still love you too." Puck told her, meaning it.

xoxoP/Qxoxox

A couple hours later, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Finn and Melanie were lounging out at the beach. Kurt, and Mercedes had gone for a day at the spa, and as far as they knew, Matt, Santana, and Brittany were still sleeping.

Quinn opened her eyes when she felt a steady, constant drip, drip drip on her thighs. She looked up into the face of Puck, who was soaking wet, and standing over her. "Come in the water with me babe." He told her, stretching out his hand.

Quinn smiled. "Fine." She told him, discarding her sunglasses and flip-flops, taking his hand and walking to the waters edge with him.

Her feet touched the water and she immediately jumped back, the water was freezing. "Oh my god Puck its so cold!" She told him letting go of his hand.

"It won't kill ya babe." He told her, he was already up to his knees in the surf.

She shook her head, "I know that. But I think I'll stand here on the sand and just watch you in the water."

"Your funny." He told her, walking back over to her and scooping her up with ease. "Let's go swimming. Together."

"No!" She cried, trying to squirm free.

"Yes!" He cried back, getting deeper in the water.

Her squeals got louder and started yelling threats to her husband, as they went deeper, water splashing over her lower body. Then as a big wave approached Puck dove under, with Quinn in his arms. They emerged a few seconds later.

"Noah Puckerman!" She yelled.

"Yes dear?" He asked smiling down at her.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Hate"

"Love."

"Despise"

"Love"

"Hate to an extreme"

"Love"

"Hate"

"Love" Puck told her for the fourth time, and then gently kissed her.

She kissed him back. "Alright, I love you too."

He smirked at her and kissed her again passionately. She kissed back wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, enjoying the water now.

**TBC **

**Also that was the end to their little vacation-get-away because I have better ideas for chapters when they are at home! :D **


	9. Everything You Want

**Everything You Want **

Puck and Quinn had gotten back from the beach about a month ago, and had finally fallen back into step with their regular daily routines. The trip had been successful in getting Quinn out of her little depression. She enjoyed the days spent with all of her friends and the parts of the day she spent with Puck. All in all the trip had gone great.

It was late. Later than he intended to be. His only excuse for getting home so late, was the real reason. He had gotten stuck in a long surgery at work and by the time he had finally gotten out, he was already three hours late. Puck pushed the front door of the house open gently. Not wanting to wake Quinn, who he knew was asleep by now. The door snapped shut with a quiet bang, Puck mumbled "Shit" at the noise, hoping it didn't wake up Quinn.

He didn't move for a few minuets, making sure the banging of the door didn't wake his wife. After a couple minuets of nothingness, Puck moved away from the door and began walking towards the stairs. He paused in the living room, where he saw Quinn curled up on the couch, a blanket covering her. She was fast asleep. But obviously, based on where she was, she had been waiting for him to get home. Of course he had forgotten to call or even text her to tell her that was going to be late. He knew this would not go over well in the morning. Nevertheless, he walked over to her smiling down at her, and picked up his sleeping wife.

Puck gently deposited Quinn, on her side of the bed, pulling the comforter around her. Puck quickly changed and curled up beside her, pulling Quinn into his arms. She shifted and opened her eyes blinking a few times, to see where she was. "Hey Q" Puck said to her smiling. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your late." She told him and closed her eyes again falling back asleep. He chucked at her, and closed his own eyes, falling asleep.

**XOXOpqXOXO**

Quinn woke up before Puck. She sat up in bed, gazing at her sleeping husband. He had been late. He hadn't even called or anything. She was mad at him for that, but she couldn't be mad at him for to long. She sighed and watched her husband sleep for a couple more minuets, before laying on top of him. "Hi" She said to him, as he opened his eyes, from the sudden amount of weight on his body.

"Hey babe" Puck said to his wife yawning sleepily.

"Guess what?" She asked tracing his jawline, and kissing him gently.

"What?" He asked after they broke apart from their kiss.

"I'm pregnant." She told him smiling, kissing him again.

"What? Really? Are you sure?" Puck shot a range of questions at her.

She smiled nodding. "Definitely. I even went to the doctor and everything." She told him kissing him for the third time.

"See babe." He told her smiling wide. "I knew it would happen."

She kissed him again. "I forgot how smart you are."

**TBC **

**It took what 8 chapters? But Quinn's finally pregnant! =D Woot-Woot! If I get a lot of good reviews I will update later on tonight! Thanks for reading! Xxoo Em **


	10. Right Now

**Right Now **

Puck walked down the stairs freshly showered, ready to order take-out and curl up with Quinn watching a movie for the night. He approached the living room, seeing Quinn sitting on the sofa, their white home phone pressed to her ear. Puck sighed knowing that he couldn't order food, until Quinn got off the phone. So he collapsed in one of the other chairs in the living room, grabbing the remote from the coffee table he turned the TV on. Surprised to see that the Buckeyes were playing the Wolverines. Getting comfortable in the chair, he settled in to watch the remaining 10 minuets of the game.

"Puck!" Quinn scolded holding the phone to her chest. "Turn that off! Go upstairs and watch it!"

Puck pouted at his wife, but turned off the TV anyways. Being too lazy to walk upstairs to their room, and since there was only ten minuets left in the game anyways, Puck decided to stay downstairs. He sat in the chair, waiting for what seemed like hours for Quinn to finish talking to whoever was on the phone. Even though he had only been sitting in the chair for about five minuets anyways. Puck was just about to close his eyes to take a short nap, while Quinn finished her conversation, when he saw Quinn hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Puck asked getting up out of his chair and plopping down next to his wife.

She ignored his question. "Guess what you get to do tonight?" She asked smiling wickedly.

"Oh God what do I have to do?" He asked groaning.

"Your my dear, get to call my parents and tell them that I'm pregnant." She exclaimed like it was the best idea she had ever had.

"What? No! You call them! They're your parents. And they actually _like_ you. I'll call _my_ mom." Puck cried.

"Nope." She shook her head. "I just talked to _your _mom and told her, so that means you get to tell my parents."

"That's not fair! You have two parents! I have one. My mom loves you. Seriously another unfair reason!"

"Well." Quinn said considering this. "My mom likes you. You can talk to her?" She offered.

"She doesn't like me." He argued crossing his arms over his chest.

Quinn sighed. "Yes she does. She likes you a lot. She likes you a hell of a lot more than my dad."

"He doesn't like my mohawk." Puck grumbled.

"Yeah, I know. But your still calling them." She told him. Grabbing the phone and dialing her parents number.

"Noooo!" Puck groaned. Inching away from Quinn, who now had the phone pressed to her ear, waiting for someone to answer.

Puck pouted and was now sitting on the armrest of the couch. Quinn smiled, and greeted her mother on the phone. "Hey Mom... Yeah were both great...How's Dad?... That's good...You know I think Noah wants to talk to you..."

Quinn held out the phone to her husband. Puck stared at it, but didn't move to take it.

"Puck, take the phone!" She hissed quietly.

No response.

"Puck!" She hissed a bit louder.

Nothing.

"Take the god-damn phone now or no more sex for you!" She told him shoving the phone up to his ear.

"Uh, Hi Mrs. Fabray." Puck said into the phone, walking out of the room, so Quinn didn't have to hear the conversation.

Quinn laid down on the couch, smiling to herself with pleasure. She had actually gotten Puck to talk to her mom.

About 45 minuets later Puck walked back into the living room, phone in hand. Quinn was lying on the couch mindlessly flipping through a magazine. "There" He said sitting down by her feet, hanging the phone up. "I did it."

"Really?" Quinn asked sitting up to look at him.

He nodded. "Yep. I even got to talk to your dad. Most awkward conversation ever. So now you owe me sex women." He told her smirking.

"Oh I bet that was fun. I guess your right I do owe you sex... But you owe me dinner and a movie. You promised." She told him, sitting on her knees so she was face-to-face with her husband.

He smiled "Your right. I did." He kissed her gently on the head and walked into the kitchen. "What's that baby of ours hungry for?" Puck called out to Quinn.

Quinn walked into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Our baby is hungry for just about _everything_. But I think they can settle for pizza _and _chinese?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Sure babe" He said turning around to face her, stealing a kiss. "But this definitely mean sex tonight."

She smiled. "Of course, after our movie. I mean."

"Or during the movie."

"Or during the movie." She agreed.

"Or right now." Puck offered wrapping his around around her.

"No, I need food first." She argued kissing him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Hey Q?" Puck asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Puck" She said kissing him.

"And I love our baby" He declared, looking into her eyes smiling, and placing one hand on her stomach.

"I love our baby too."

**TBC **

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is already written, review, and I'll post sooner than soon! thanks for reading! =D Review if ya want! Lovee yaa -Em **


	11. Presence and Power

**Presence and Power **

Puck sat slouched on the couch, staring at Rachel. Who was sitting primly in the chair across from him, with her legs crossed and her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"Noah I-" Rachel began.

"No." Puck said cutting her off. "Not until Quinn gets home."

Rachel sighed extremely annoyed with Puck.

OK, Puck didn't hate Rachel, he really didn't. She just talked and talked and it was so annoying. Plus he had no idea she was coming over anyway. Obviously Quinn had invited her best friend over without telling her husband, who was going to get ready to lay on the couch with nachos and watch the game shirtless (because he was just more comfortable that way and it was his own house...) when Rachel rang the doorbell. So Puck had to put a shirt on, and sit with Rachel until Quinn got home from work. It was incredibly awkward, but Puck didn't care. He could only handle talking to Rachel for about 5 minuets before he needed to do something else entirely. He stretched his limit and talked to her for about 7 minuets before telling her that he was waiting for Quinn to get home before they could finish their conversation. It wasn't like the conversation was going anywhere anyways.

They had been sitting there in silence for about 15 minuets when the front door to the house opened, and in stepped Quinn. "Hey!" She exclaimed when she saw Rachel and Puck.

Rachel stood up to envelope Quinn in a hug, while Puck quickly escaped upstairs without being seen. Upstairs Puck collapsed on the bed, and grabbed the remote, turing the TV on. Puck sighed, he had missed the entire game thanks to Rachel. Puck grabbed his phone and texted Quinn.

**What's Rachel doing here? **

_I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm having a baby. Moron. _

**Right... What are you two doing? **

_We are just about to make-out actually. _

Puck stared at the text for a couple seconds re-reading it. Then he silently creeped downstairs, just to see if Quinn was telling the truth. Instead he found both women staring at him, not making any move to make-out in the slightest. "See?" Quinn said to Rachel. "I told you that'd make him come down." She smiled pleased.

Puck said nothing and then turned around and went back upstairs. Halfway up the stairs he got another text from Quinn.

_I'm starving. Can you please get me take-out from that little Italian place down the street? Ravioli please. Oh and some fried chicken too. Pretty please?_

**Fine. I will. Love you. **

Puck turned around and headed out the door, he heard Quinn from inside the house scream "I LOVE YOU!" He chuckled at his wife, as he got into his truck thinking of the perfect way to spend the rest of the night. Well after Rachel left.

Puck returned home about an hour later, holding three plastic bags full of food.

"Hey babe I'm home and I have food." He called out as he walked into the kitchen

Quinn walked into the kitchen in a tank top and shorts. "I'm not hungry. But I'm pretty sure in a little while I will be."

"Seriously? You told me you were _starving_." Puck said putting the take-out boxes into the refrigerator.

"Yeah, but then I ate that cookie dough ice cream that was in the freezer, and I wasn't hungry anymore." She told him, hopping up on the counter.

"Yeah? But I want to show you something and it involves food."

Her eyes widened. "Oh.. Really? What would that be?"

"Go upstairs and put something warmer on. Then I'll show you."

She nodded and hopped down off the counter to change. Puck strolled out to their backyard, where they had their fire pit that they had never used before. He sighed and put a few dry logs into the pit, along with some paper, and lit it. Minuets later the logs were engulfed in red-orange flames.

Puck walked back inside and grabbed one of the plastic bags and his guitar and took both outside. He pulled two of the wooden chairs close together and placed his guitar and the plastic bag on the ground next to him.

Quinn came outside a few minuets later, dressed in Puck's sweatshirt and her black sweatpants. She walked over to Puck and he placed his arm around her. "Hi."

"Hi" She said kissing him gently.

They stood there, for a couple minuets watching the flames. "Hey Q, you wanna make smore's?" He asked her winking.

She nodded. She had never made smore's before, or been camping, but she wasn't that into nature anyway, so that wasn't a problem. But eat smore's without being in the wilderness? Why not?

Puck smiled and sat down on one of the chairs, pulling Quinn into his lap, he grabbed a stick and stuck a couple marsh mellows on it, and began roasting it. Quinn watched fascinated by the whole thing.

Two packages of marsh mellows, one box of graham crackers, six chocolate bars and about seven burnt marsh mellows later, Quinn and Puck were laying on the grass, still watching the flames.

"You've got a little marsh mellow on your chin." Puck said to Quinn, taking his finger and wiping it off then licking his finger afterwards. "Yum" He said smiling.

She giggled in response and snuggled closer to him. "Why do you have your guitar out here?" She asked noticing the instrument for the first time. He smiled sitting up.

"Wanna hear something?"

She nodded "Always"

He grinned and sat on the armrest of the chair, pulling his guitar into his lap and began strumming.

_I could be far across the sea_

_Or by myself on the moon oh_

_but I know on the radio_

_that the song will remind me of you_

_Pleasure and pain just like everything_

_eventually has to end_

_but all it takes is a melody _

_and I'm suddenly with you again_

_so, let it out now, slowly_

_so much better off outside our bodies_

_They've been waiting for you_

_Your presence is gone_

_but your power goes on_

_cause the song still reminds me of you_

_let it out now, slowly_

_so much better off outside our bodies_

_They've been waiting for you_

_Your presence is gone_

_but your power goes on_

_cause the song still reminds me of you_

_Through all the years that we've been_

_as it was adn so it shall be_

_forever and ever amen_

_let it out now, slowly_

_so much better off outside our bodies_

_They've been waiting for you_

_Your presence is gone_

_but your power goes on_

_cause the song still reminds me of you_

"Puck. Did you write that?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Did you like it?"

She nodded smiling and stood up to gently kiss him. "I loved it."

"Good." He said. "Now, I think you'll know this next one." He winked at her and started strumming again.

_Having my baby _

_what a lovely way of saying _

_How much you love me. _

_Having my baby _

_what a lovely way of saying _

_What you're thinking of me. _

_I can see it your face is glowing _

_I can see it in your eyes. _

_I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby. _

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you. _

_Having my baby _

_you're a woman in love and I love _

_What's goin' through you. _

_The need inside you _

_I see it showin' _

_Oh _

_the seed inside you _

_baby _

_do you feel it growin' _

_Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby?_

Quinn smiled. "Well, you know I love _that_ song."

"I know, but I like singing to you." He said pulling her close for another kiss.

"I love it when you sing to me." She said pulling the guitar gently out of his hands, and laying it back in it's case, so that she could take her rightful perch on his lap.

"Hi there" He said, once she got situated. "Hi." She said to him.

"I love you." He told her. "No," Quinn said "_I_, love you."

**TBC **

**=D Hope you liked this chapter! The 1st song Puck sang to Quinn is called 'Presence and Power' and its by Jericho (which is Mark Salling's alias) and it's on itunes =D I love this song so much which is why i put it into the story! Also any ideas on what Quinn's job should be? I having a tough time finding a job for her. Review and tell me! Or review just to tell me that you liked the chapter! =D Can't wait to post the next chapter! All L**


	12. Lazy Sunday

**Lazy Sunday **

Puck woke up to the disgruntled noises coming from Quinn who was desperately trying to button her jeans. She hadn't noticed he was awake. Too focused on buttoning her jeans. Or well trying to. Her complexion was flushed and she was frustrated with herself. "Damn it!" She cursed failing yet again at buttoning her jeans. She sighed deeply annoyed, and tried once more. "I'm too fat!" She cried discouraged, sitting down on the bed.

Puck chuckled to himself and sat up to wrap his arms around Quinn's midsection. She started at his touch then laid back into her husband's muscular arms. "Babe, your not fat. Your _pregnant_. There is a difference."

She groaned. "I don't think there is a difference." She mumbled then added. "I can't even get my biggest pair of jeans on! I'm huge!"

Puck smiled at her, gently stroking her arm with his thumb and forefinger. "You don't have to wear pants. You look beautiful in anything Q." He said to her, placing his hands over her stomach gently caressing the small swelling.

Quinn blushed at her husband's comment placing her smaller hands over his larger ones, and snuggled closer into his warm embrace. "Thanks Puck." She told him honestly.

"Your welcome babe. Plus you can always get those jeans with the elastic waistband thingy in them." He suggested kissing her exposed shoulder gently, and then getting up to take a shower.

"Mmhmm." Quinn said frowning at his comment. She shrugged off the jeans onto the floor, not bothering with pants anymore and walked downstairs to make breakfast.

Puck raced down the stairs about twenty minuets later when he heard the smoke alarm go off, dressed in only his boxers he speed into the kitchen. Only to find Quinn standing at the stove in an old Cheerio's T-Shirt, her underwear and an apron. A bit of flour smeared on her cheek and in her honey blonde hair. A confused expression lingering on her face as she stared down at the eggs she had just burnt. Puck couldn't help but laugh at her as he walked over to turn the alarm off.

"Why don't we try something simpler?" Puck suggest lightly removing the pan from the stove and washing it out. Quinn merely nodded as Puck got out the ingratiates for pancakes. She hopped up on the counter wondering when in the world Puck had learned to cook. She had known him for just about forever, but he never failed to surprise with little things that she didn't know he could do or she just hadn't noticed until that moment. Since they had been going out since sophomore year in high school, been married for three years, and together for over ten years Quinn thought she had Puck figured out, but apparently she didn't and probably never would.

He poured the ingrediates into a large mixing bowl and took out a whisk, handing both to Quinn. "Think you can mix that up without burning it Quinn?" He asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I can." She told him as she began stirring the batter.

He smiled at her, turning the skillet on, getting ready to cook. "There" Quinn said thrusting the stirred batter at him.

"Thank you Quinny" He told her accepting the batter, and started making pancakes. Quinn swung her legs, watching as Puck expertly made pancakes. "How'd you learn to cook?" Quinn finally asked locking eyes with Puck.

His eyebrows knitted trying to remember. "I have no idea. Just always been able to I guess." He shrugged. "Why?"

She shrugged back. "Just wondering."

He smiled. "Q you mind grabbing some chocolate chips?"

She nodded hopping down off the counter and walked over to the fridge, as soon as she opened it the sour, rotten smells of old forgotten take-out wafted into her nostrils. Quinn gagged and clamped a hand over her mouth bolting for the bathroom. Puck's eyes widened watching Quinn flee the room, his instincts took over and he was next to her in the bathroom in mere seconds. His hand drawing small soothing circles on her back, and holding her hair back while she upchucked what looked to be everything she had eaten yesterday and the day before.

It seemed like hours before Quinn finally finished and slumped back into Puck's lap. "We need to clean out the refrigerator." She said suddenly tired, it seemed as if puking had drained all her energy.

"_I_ need to clean out the fridge." He corrected her. "I don't need you throwing up anymore than you have to." He told her sweetly. She smiled. "If you say so."

"Puck." She said her tone serious. "What?" He asked immediately worried. "I think your pancakes are burning" She said just as the smoke alarm went off for the second time that morning.

"Shit" He mumbled scrambling into the kitchen.

Quinn followed slowly behind him, as she entered the kitchen in time to see Puck scrapping the burnt pancakes into the garbage, the smoke alarm still blaring like crazy. Quinn walked over and stood on her tiptoes to turn the annoying device off.

He glanced up at her flashing her a smile. "Thanks babe."

She smiled back. "I'm going back to bed."

He continued to smile guessing what was on her mind. "Want me to come with you?" He offered washing his hands.

She nodded and disappeared up the stairs to their bedroom. Puck followed a few minuets later, finding Quinn in bed already awaiting his arrival. He slipped into bed, pulling her back into his arms where she had lain only hours before. Gently rubbing small gently circles over her belly soothingly.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. "I love you" She whispered back, cuddling into his embrace more. It wasn't long before both Quinn and Puck fell back asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

**TBC **

**Sorry I haven't undated in what feels like forever! Just been a little bit busier lately! Thanks for being patient! :) You guys rock! Read&Review. Reviews are much appreciated but hey so are any type of alert ;) Heehee Want another update by tomorrow?**


	13. The Thing About Father's

**The Thing About Father's **

It was Saturday. The kind of Saturday when all you wanted to do was lie around and do nothing at all. Quinn was off work and Puck had a meeting later on that night, but until then they were happily content with just being with each other all day.

Puck lay horizontally across their bed, Quinn in his arms. Her gaze was pulled towards the TV, which was playing one of those chick flicks or whatever they were called that Puck hated. He wasn't going to complain though, since Quinn was so obviously loving the movie. He sighed quietly, gently running his finger down to her thigh and then back up to her chest ever so softly. He repeated this once more, seeing if Quinn would tell him to stop, when she did no such thing, he did it again.

"That feels good." She mumbled softly. He smiled, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and started up the process again. Continuing it for a few minuets before he started staring intently at her belly. Still running his finger up and down from her thigh to her chest, he started shortening the distance until his finger finally rested on her barely there stomach. He was fascinated by it, by the entire process of pregnancy.

Sure he was a doctor, but he hated learning about the way the women's female reproductive system worked. He hadn't even started thinking about having a family with Quinn. The idea of proposing had only just gotten into his mind, so the even thought of family seemed way far off. Plus, he didn't want to think about what was happening while they were having sex. Like what was 'technically' happening. So he had breezed through that rotation, trying not to soak up any of that information.

But now he felt different about the whole thing. The whole idea of pregnancy seemed so amazing. So ever since he had told him, he had been researching everything he hadn't bother to learn in school on the computer and in medical books. It was all he thought about when he was away from her. She was caring their child. The child they had made out of love. _Their _child. He wanted to be there with Quinn for every second during her pregnancy and he hated the fact that he couldn't be with her all the time. He was going to be a dad. A _dad_. Hell yeah he was going to be way better than his own deadbeat dad, who basically dropped his family the minuet a new opportunity showed up. Puck hated him for that. No Puck _despised _him for that. But that was his dad. He was going to be an awesome dad. He could already tell. He was badass, Quinn was badass, so thus made their child badass.

He was thinking about suggesting the middle name 'Badass' to Quinn at that moment, but decided against it, and instead gently tugged up her light pink tank top, revealing her stomach. He could already see her baby bump. The slightly risen section in the middle of her pelvic bone. He glanced up at Quinn who was still engrossed in the movie. So he laid his hand over her exposed stomach. This action caused Quinn to look away from the TV and look at where Puck had placed his hand. Puck was bracing for her to yell at him saying something like "Move your hand", "What are you doing?" or simply shrug his hand off, but instead he was surprised when she smiled wide. Very wide and then placed her hand over his, turning to look at him and then gently kissed him. "I love you. So much" She informed him.

Smiling back he told her "I love you more babe."

**~QUICK~ **

Puck had just left for work, and Quinn since she had rested/slept on and off all day she wasn't tired at all. She crabbed the carton of cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer, a jar of peanut butter, and grabbed a spoon, heading into the living room, to lounge around watching mindless TV while waiting for Puck to get home from work.

She had just gotten comfortable on the couch when the doorbell rang. She groaned and picked herself up off the couch, swearing under her breath that she was going to kill Rachel if her best friend was at the door. She ran a hand through her golden locks and threw the door open. "Rach-" She started the stopped when she saw an older man standing on the steps of her house.

"Hi" He greeted her. "Is Noah here?"

"Hi.. No Noah's working." She answered raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her.

"Oh thats too bad." The man said awkwardly.

Quinn leaned against the doorframe, annoyed. "I can tell him you stopped by if you'd like." She said not giving the man any invitation to come inside. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Just tell him, an old friend stopped by. He'll know who it is." He told her, then "Goodnight." as he walked off the porch steps and into the night.

"Night." She grumbled back closing the door. Muttering under breath how weird that was, before getting back into her comfortable position on the couch.

Quinn had no idea that the man she had just encountered was indeed Puck's father.

****So I haven't been updating as frequently and it sucks. I love this story. So i'll try to do about 2 updates a week :) More if I have time and you guys like where I'm taking the story. Alright review and tell me whatever you would like! :) Thanks for reading! xxxoooxxxxooo Emma*** **


	14. Misery

**Misery **

It was nearing ten by the time Puck had finally gotten out of his meeting. He sighed. He was exhausted. He might have lain in bed, basically did nothing all day, but after a three hour meeting he was ready to curl up in bed with his wife and just sleep. Maybe sex if she offered it. Hey, he couldn't turn down a pregnant women's urges to have sex, could he? That would just be wrong on his part. Especially since his wife was so damn hot.

He sighed again and yanked his phone from his pocket, holding down the 'on' button as he walked to his truck. Sitting in the front seat of the truck he was surprised to see that his mom called twice. Which was odd because she usually never called him unless they had to reschedule their regular once a month Sunday dinners. Instead of calling her back, he decided to take a detour and stop and see his mom (who was most likely still up) for a few minuets.

The ride to his mom's house was quick and he got there in about five short minuets. Puck got out of the car, and forced a smile on his face. He wasn't going to be looking all tired and shit when he was visiting his mom on surprise notice. Walking up to the porch he sent a quick text to Quinn;

_Q- _

_Stopping by my mom's for a few. Be home around 10:30. 11 at the latest. _

_See you then MILF _

Puck snapped his phone shut, and started softly knocking on the door of his mom's house. He waited a few minuets about to just walk on in when he heard someone behind him. Whipping around he came face to face with an older man. Puck let out a small cry recognizing the man standing in front of him. His father.

His father smiled at him. "Hello Noah."

Anger boiled inside of Puck. He left them more than ten years ago and now he's back and is friendly like everything is happy dandy? No. Puck was way pissed off seeing him here. In Ohio, at his mom's house. If he was trying to get back together with his mom. He was dead wrong. No way was Puck going to let him anywhere near his mom or sister.

Puck grunted "Hi" and took a couple steps back standing directly in front of the door, so his father couldn't get in.

"You grew up well son." His dad told him, taking a step closer to him stumbling a bit. Puck realized he must have been drunk. "Just like your old man." He added smirking.

Puck said nothing in reply to that. Instead the two men stayed silent, staring at each other intensely. "What are you doing here?" He finally asked defensively.

His father looked taken aback. "To see you." He answered automatically.

Puck rolled his eyes at the lame answer. "You could have seen me ten years ago. Why now?"

"I kinda need some money..." He said looking at the ground trailing off.

Puck scoffed at him. "As if your getting money from me or mom."

"Come on Noah. I'm your dad. You gotta give me something."

Puck scoffed again. "Yeah? That's your reason. That your my dad? Why weren't you my dad when I actually needed you? Like when I graduated high school, or graduating medical school. My wedding. If you wanted to be my dad you should have been there for those moments in my life. Not now expecting something out of me. _My_ dad was wasted all the time." Puck starts giving him a like-you-are-now stare. "_My_ dad hit my mom and I. And after taking almost all our money walked out on his wife, and children. So now _my _dad wants money? Ten years later? No I'm not giving _my_ dad any money."

"She's your wife." His dad said. More of a statement, than a question.

"Yeah, she's my wife-" Puck replied automatically, then stopped. "Wait. What are you talking about?" He asked partially confused.

His father gave him a small smile. "I met her. She's very pretty." He said slurring out the last few words. Obviously his dad wasn't completely wasted but coming to see them he needed some 'liquid courage'.

Puck took a step towards him. "You what?" He growled.

"I went over to your house to see you, you weren't there but she was. She's very pretty" He explained repeating the last part.

Puck clenched his fists. "What did you say to her? Where you in the house?"

In response his father just laughed and Puck clenched his fists tighter taking another step towards him. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" He growled his face now inches in front of his fathers.

His father just smiled at him. Puck clenched his teeth. "Go into that house" He said indicating the house behind him. "and I will have you arrested. Go into _my_ house or anywhere near it, I will have you arrested. Go near mom or my wife. I will have you killed." Puck growled lowly into his father's ear.

His father took a step back towards his car. "Fine, fine fine Noah. But trust me this isn't the last time you'll see me." He said sounding promising as he got into his car, driving away into the night.

Puck sighed deeply. If he had done anything to Quinn. He was going to kill his father. He jogged lightly to his truck and sped home. He burst in the door, shutting it behind him and raced up the stairs calling out "Quinn!" As he went.

"Quinn!" He cried out entering their bedroom. Thankful to see Quinn curled up in the middle of their bed, with his reading glasses on reading a book. "What?" She asked raising one eyebrow to her husband.

"What did he do?" Puck asked pulling the comforter and sheets off Quinn, checking all over his wife's body to see if his father had hit her in any way. "PUCK!" Quinn cried annoyed pulling the sheets back around her frame. His eyes lingered over a purplish bruise on her collarbone. "Did he do that do you?" He asked pointing at the bruise. "Did who do what to me?" She asked even more annoyed. "The bruise on your collarbone Quinn!" He shouted. Quinn sighed. "Are you an idiot?" She asked him. "_You _gave that to me this morning!"

Puck racked his brain trying to remember. _Right. They had sex after Quinn's movie ended and he had given her a hickey. "_OK I did that. But he was here wasn't he? He told me." Puck said shooting out more questions to Quinn.

"For God's sake Puck, who are you talking about?"

"My DAD! He was here! He said he talked to you! What did he do?" Puck cried out aggravated.

"That was your dad?" Quinn asked quietly. Knowing this was a touchy subject with him.

"Yes! He said he was over here! What did he do?" Puck cried out sitting down next to her.

Quinn sighed gently and told Puck what happened when his father came over.

"Oh." Was all he could say afterwards. Realizing he got all worked up over nothing.

Quinn moved to sit on his lap. "You know your nothing like your dad right? I know your not, and you never will be."

In response Puck pulled her close, mumbling "I know" into her hair.

"Your going to be an amazing father Puck." She told him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "The best dad in the world" She added.

He smiled at her. "Thanks babe. Your going to be an amazing mom. I know you will be."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I love you MILF."

She giggled, and pulled herself tighter into Puck's embrace. "I love you too."

**TBC **

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts I got! :D I love Puck/Quinn so much. 3333333 Review my lovelies. 3333333 Thanks for reading love you ~xoxo~Em **


	15. Funny The Way It Is

**Funny the Way It Is **

Quinn stood in her bra and underwear in front of the full length mirror in her bathroom. She glanced down at her stomach, groaning a bit because she was starting to show and it was actually noticeable. She turned to the side and let out a small gasp at the actual size of her bump viewed from the side. It wasn't huge, but to a girl who had been relatively skinny her entire life it was definitely a change. She groaned again, because it actually looked like she was pregnant. So that meant she was going to have to start telling people. People like her boss, other friends, and her students. Quinn had surprisingly taken up teaching at McKinley Elementary and taught third grade. She absolutely loved it. Then on Wednesday, Monday and Saturday afternoons she taught 6-8 year olds cheerleading. The 'Mini- Cheerios' was what they were called. Quinn loved every second she spent teaching, and thinking about it now she was going to have to stop for a couple months after the baby was born and most likely a month or so before too.

She sighed and placed her hands on her small baby bump. As much as she loved teaching and the kids, she loved this baby and Puck more. She turned to the other side, getting all the angles of her pregnancy. She really was _showing_. Much more than she thought anyway. She bit her bottom lip, and began to look through her closet for something to wear to work that day.

Puck rolled over lazily in bed, stretching his arms out to cuddle with his wife, when he got cold sheets in his hands, he turned to look towards the bathroom, where he could see Quinn up, and by the looks of it, in the midst of getting dressed. He watched her for a few minuets. Smiling at how often her hands fell to her stomach to cradle it with care. By the look on her face as she rummage through clothes he could tell she didn't even realize she was doing it. He groaned softly getting up out of bed stretching and walked over to Quinn.

Wrapping his arms around her he whispered in her ear, "You don't have to go today. You can stay with me."

She sighed, practically melting in his arms. But as much as she wanted to say yes, she knew she had to work. "Nope. Sorry I'm working today."

"Blow it off. It's only one day."

"Puck. No. I'm not."

"Come on please?" He asked turning to look in her eyes.

She shook her head. "No! I can't stay with you today. You need to pick your day's off better."

He groaned. "What am I suppose to do all day?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You figure it out."

He groaned again. "Fine, you go to work. But that shirts a little small babe." He told her gently.

Quinn turned to look in the mirror. The navy polo was indeed too small for her now slightly larger frame. She sighed and took it off angrily. "Nothing fits!"

He smiled at her pulling a light blue button up polo off a hanger. "Try this." He said as she shrugged it on like a jacket. Puck stood in front of her, taking his time to gently button the buttons for her. Stopping in between each button to kiss her gently.

"There" He said with one final kiss. She smiled "Thanks" and turned to look in the mirror. Surprisingly enough the shirt hide her baby bump perfectly. She whipped around to face her husband. "I love you." She declared kissing him gently.

"If you love me so much, wanna stay home with me and love on me some more?" He asked wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.

She groaned and playfully pushed him off. "I have to go today. I'm not staying home with you. Figure out some other way to entertain yourself for the day." She told him giving him a final kiss and walking out the door.

Puck sighed flopping back down on the bed. "Love you!" He heard her call from downstairs. "Love you more!" He called back, hearing the front door close a few minuets later. He stared up at the ceiling wondering what to do for the rest of the day. Puck glanced at the calendar that sat perched on the nightstand. Wednesday. He sat up suddenly a few minuets later knowing the perfect idea.

**TBC **

**Any guesses to what his idea is or could be? There's another part to this chapter don't worry, but I wanted to give an update sooner so thats why I posted this first. OK. Hope you liked or didn't live! Can I get to 48 reviews before my next update to continue this chapter? Just 4 reviews. And if you are wondering, Yes his father is going to be brought back into the story. OK love you guys! Thank you for reading. Review, Favorite whatever makes you happy! xxoo E **


	16. Isn't This Fun?

**Isn't This Fun? **

It hadn't started out as a joke. He was bored out of his mind and in need of something to do, so he drove to watch the Mini-Cheerios practice on the large field outside McKinley Elementary. He sat on the grass by where the little Mini-Cheerios came and got their water from their little monogrammed water bottles. Not wanting to get sun poison again he had also tugged on his favorite red Buckeye's hat.

Beside him, on the bleachers sat all the parents of the little Mini-Cheerios. Watching their daughters prance around the field in their little red uniforms with their high ponytails (or pig-tails in some cases) bob around as they practiced their perfected routine. He noticed Rachel in the bleachers watching her eldest daughter Kaitlyn Faith intently. Puck stifled a laugh, at how Rachel's gaze never seemed to linger from her daughter. He rolled his eyes at her, wondering if Quinn would be the same way if they had a daughter. He shook his head, she was nothing like Rachel so he decided that Quinn wasn't going to be like that at all. If she was, he wouldn't know what to do.

He gave a small smile to some of the girls as they came over to get a drink from their water bottles. Kaitlyn being one of them. He strained to hear some of their conversation which was revolving around 'Coach Q'.

"I feel she has put on a bit of weight." Kaitlyn said in her surprisingly prim six-year old voice.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Another girl volunteered.

"Tell her that she looks fat? Wouldn't we get in trouble?" A mousy brown haired girl questioned nervously playing with a loose strand of hair.

Puck took this opportunity to jump into the conversation. He knew full-well going in that Quinn was already embarrassed about the weight she was gaining because of the pregnancy but somehow that didn't stop him.

"You know girls, older women like Coach Q really like it when you tell them that."

The six girls that were there all looked at him with wonder. Well all except Kaitlyn. "Really?" They all asked various times. He nodded "Yep."

Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes at him. "No they don't. My mommy loathes being called fat."

"Well, then your mommy the exception."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at Puck. "She's not an exception and I'm not calling Coach Q fat." She declared.

Puck smiled at her, she was so much like Rachel, it was kind of creeping him out. "So then call her _pregnant_ Kaitlyn." He told her sweetly.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because she loves to be called pregnant." He told all of them, smiling reassuringly.

The girls looked at one other, then at Kaitlyn for confirmation, who nodded and said "OK." The girls stood there for another couple minuets before heading off to finish practice with the rest of the team. Puck watched smiling to himself as the girls walked up to Quinn. Quinn smiled at first seeing the small crowd around her, and then frowned as she heard Kaitlyn say (quite loudly) "Coach Q you look so pregnant today!" Quinn blushed crimson, and then much darker red, as the rest of the girls chimed in. Even the girls who hadn't heard what Puck had to say chimed in as well. She kept smoothing down the red babydoll t-shirt and glancing down at her stomach to see if she was actually showing as much as the girls were saying.

After Quinn composed herself she led the Mini-Cheerios right back into practice. Finally about twenty minuets later the practice ended.

Puck was surprised Quinn hadn't seen him yet, and since she was being bombarded by the flood of parents he decided to just meet her at home.

**~At Home~**

Puck lay sprawled out across the couch, pretending to read a magazine when Quinn walked through the front door. "Puck!" She called out a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Living room babe." He responded casually.

Quinn walked in spotting Puck and walked over stradeling his waist. "Hey. What did you do today?" She asked leaning down to kiss him softly.

He shrugged. "Nothing, just kind of hung around the house all day. Why?"

"Just wondering. Wanna know what happened at practice today?" She asked placing her palms flat on his chest.

"Sure." He asked pretending as if he didn't know a thing.

"They all started calling me pregnant. It was so embarassing!" She exclaimed burring her face into his chest.

"Awe I'm sorry babe" He told her gently.

She looked up at him, her cheeks were tear stained. "You know what's the worst part?"

"What babe?"

"Figuring out from Kaitlyn that my husband told all my Mini-Cheerios to call me _pregnant._" She said clenching her teeth on the last word, digging her nails into his chest.

He winced. "Yeah... That sucks..."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him. "Why did you do that? You already knew I was stressing about my pregnancy weight!"

Puck shrugged, really not knowing why he did it to begin with. "I don't know?" He said, it came out sounding more like a question.

She sighed at his answer, pushing her nails deeper into his chest. "I hate you." She growled lowly.

"You can't hate me. I got you pregnant." He tried to explain.

"Oh your right, in that case, _we_ both hate you."

His eyes widened. "Thats not fair! You can't _both_ hate me!"

"Why not?" She shrugged, finally releasing her nail grip.

"Because.. It's not fair.." He repeated.

"Awe honey. Life's not fair. Especially when you piss off a pregnant women. Especially when you piss off _your pregnant wife._" She told him leaning down to kiss him, but stopping halfway through.

"I still love you." He huffed. "And you too little one." He said to her belly.

"Good. You better love both of us. You better love us both more than what is considered normal."

"Quinn I love you and our baby more than what is considered normal." He told her smiling.

"Awe. I love you too. Even if you piss me off sometimes." She responded giving him a gently kiss.

**~TBC~**

**Puck is so naughty! ;) Heehee, not a very fluffy chapter, next one will be! Can i get 57 reviews before I post the next chapter? I like picking these odd numbers ;) Review lovies! Thanks for reading! It's much appriciated! Especially the alerts and reviews! Keep them coming! -E- X_O **


	17. Just To See You Smile

**Just to See You Smile **

"Puck?" Quinn asked shifting in her husband's arms, as an attempt to wake him up.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room, Quinn in Puck's lap, watching mindless TV. Puck had dozed off about an hour ago, and Quinn needed him awake. Like now.

"Puck." She tried again only managing a "Hmm" from him.

"I want to go swimming." She announced turning around to look at him.

He opened a tired eye and her and sighed. "Then go swimming Quinn." He told her gesturing to their backyard where their pooled gleamed in the sunlight.

She pouted, "Nooooo. I want to go swimming with you." She told him poking him in the chest lightly.

"I'm tired babe." He told her honestly. Puck sighed more dramatically then he needed to. He had been noticing over the past few weeks that as her appetite for any kind of food imaginable(candy corn had become a bit of an food obsession for her) increased, as did her sex drive (which Puck was beyond pleased about) and her moods change drastically from one to the next in a matter of a few minuets. Her mood swings where a blessing in disguise for Puck. Annoying as hell, yes, but more often then not her unhappy moods lasted the shortest while her happy or elated moods lasted longer.

She pouted again. "Pleeeease?" She asked dragging out the "e".

He shook his head. "No babe, but you can wash the car with me." He prompted.

She shook her head, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You expect me. _Me_. To wash your truck? Ha funny joke."

"Suit yourself." He said standing up off the couch and stretching. Quinn stayed on the couch pouting still that he hadn't wanted to swim with her. "You don't know what your missing." He added walking out the front door.

About twenty minuets later just as Puck was starting to soap up his truck, Quinn stepped out onto the porch dressed in his grey T-shirt and shorts. Surprisingly enough, she had a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm ready to wash your truck!" She announced bounding down the front steps and over to him.

He smiled at her giddiness. "Well I see your in a better mood. It's like you got laid or something. But I know you didn't because I'm the only guy allowed to have sex with you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "No I didn't get laid. I know that always puts you in a fantastic mood, but I had candy corn and ice cream and I'm hyper and I want to wash your truck!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa alright calm down there Quinnie. You can wash it. You want my help?"

She considered it for a minuet, then said. "If you will put the soap or whatever on the car, I will use the hose and spray it clean!"

He chucked at her enthusiasm and nodded. "Alright Q. Whatever you say."

About ten minuets later that enthusiasm was gone...

"Puck!" She exclaimed standing next to him as he continued to lather up the car. "Your suppose to wash it in circles!" She cried annoyed.

He sighed deeply. She had been critiquing him ever since he agreed to wash the car and have her rinse it off. "You know this how Quinn?" He asked.

"I don't know I just do!" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you just wanna wash the car then?" He asked thrusting the sponge at her.

"I don't mind if I do." She responded grabbing the sponge from his hand and scrubbing in circles.

"Puuuuuuck!" Quinn called dragging out the "u" in his name. Puck awoke from his semi-peacefully sleep on the grass. (Hey you would call it semi-peaceful too if you heard your wife muttering how much she loved the truck one minuet and cussing about the truck the next minuet.)

"Yes dear?" He responded getting up from the ground.

"You can wash it now." She said and gestured to the car which was covered in suds. "Didn't I do a great job?"

He nodded. "Fantastic job babe." He told her kissing her forehead.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked her eyes widening in fear.

"What? No. How did you get that idea?"

She shrugged. "I felt like you were being sarcastic with me.."

He sighed. "I wasn't I promise you."

"Good!" She smiled and turned to head inside.

God, Puck hated her mood swings.

"Puuuuuuuuck!" She called his name out again dragging out the "u".

"Yes babe?" He responded, turning the hose on and then turning towards his wife, accidently spraying water all over her small frame. She let out a shocked gasp and Puck struggled to hold back laughter.

"Ohmygod!" She exclaimed. She stalked over to him ripping the hose from his hands. "I'm gonna get you for that Puckerman." She growled turning the hose on him, dousing him in mere seconds. He just chucked as she did so, easily stealing the hose back, "Actually _Puckerman_ Im going to get you!" He said aiming the hose back at his wife who giggled and ran from the hose.

Puck chased her around the driveway succeeding in getting her even wetter. Finally as she began to slow down she scooped her up into his arms, continuing to spray her with water. She giggled continuously throughout the process, as he finally stopped spraying her to kiss her gently. "See babe? You didn't need the pool to get wet."

She nodded. "This was better than the pool. Wanna make it even better?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

He nodded back eagerly.

"Let's have sex."

God, Puck loved her mood swings.

**TBC. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit! :( It's very sad. I've been really busy and I'm sorry! Anyways thanks for reading! :D You guys are awesome! :D I got more reviews than I asked for last time which was awesome! So my faithful readers can I get to 65 reviews this time? thats only what 7 reviews? Would be very helpful! Thanks again for reading! Love you all! X_O_X_O Emma **


	18. Secerts

**Secrets**

"Quinn." Puck said leaning over to his wife's side of the bed. "Hmmm" she replied burying her face farther into her pillow. Puck cuddled closer to her, pulling her into his embrace. "You've gotta get up babe." He told her tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nooo. It's early." She mumbled inching away from him.

Puck sighed and climbed out of bed, walking to the closet to get changed. When we was done, he appeared back at his wife's bedside, squatting down so he was eye level with her.

"Come on Quinn. Let's go see that badass kid." He told her, reaching out and stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb.

Quinn smiled, and her eyelids fluttered open to revel those familiar hazel pools. "Come _on_ Q." He said his voice filled with hurried anticipation. "I would like to figure out _today_ what were having. Let's _go."_

Quinn's smile widened as she sat up in bed. "I'm up. I'm up. Let's go!"

Puck smiled devilishly as he picked her up from the bed. Quinn let out a gasp of shock. He _knew_ she hated it when he did that. He carried her a short distance, depositing her at the entrance to the closet. She stretched and began to rummage around inside, pulling off her pajamas and pulling on one of her many light pink sundresses. Walking into the bathroom she tugged a brush through her hair, letting it fall down her back. When she was finally ready she walked back into their bedroom. To her dismay she found Puck laying on the bed... asleep.

She sighed dramatically and walked over to the bed, getting up and straddling him, making sure to put a lot of pressure on his crotch area. Well this action caused Puck to spring awake. "Oh your ready Q?" He asked his voice high. She nodded. "Yes. Let's go see this badass kid you talk so highly about." She quickly dismounted him and walked out of the room.

He followed her down the stairs, scooping her up as she neared the bottom step. "We've gotta go!" He exclaimed pulling the front door open. "Puck!" She cried. "I have to eat first!" She told him fidgeting in his arms.

His face fell. "Right. Sorry babe." He told her letting her down, so she could walk back inside. He followed her into the kitchen, watching as she poured cereal into a bowl, and as she sat down to eat it. Taking her time. She was moving _very_ slowly.

He drummed his fingers on the counter impatiently. "Babe you've devoured bags of candy corn faster then this. Can you pick up the pace a little?"

She frowned at him. "What is that suppose to mean? _You've devoured bags of candy corn faster then this_?"

He groaned and tapped his fingers harder. "I mean could you hurry up eating Quinny? I don't want to be late."

In response she took another bite of cereal this time, _really_ taking her time slowly as she chewed. He groaned again. "I'll be waiting in the car."

Puck sat in the car, eagerly waiting for Quinn to come out so they could drive to the doctor's appointment. She walked out of the front door a few minuets later, and climbed into the passenger seat. "I'm ready." She told him flashing him a toothy grin.

He shook his head at her smiling. "I'm glad. It just took you 30 minuets to eat cereal?" He asked pulling out of the driveway.

"I had a glass of water too." She reminded him.

He chucked. "Of course you did."

She rolled her eyes a bit. "I did."

He smiled and looked toward her. "Aren't you excited? I mean I finally get to see our kid!" He exclaimed.

She nodded smiling too. She had gone to four OBGYN appointments. Puck had been to the first appointment, but alas they didn't do an ultrasound that appointment. The other three he couldn't attend, so this visit was going to be the first time he was actually going to get to see their baby. But Quinn hadn't told him that on her last appointment she had found out the sex. She didn't mean to, her doctor didn't ask if she wanted to know or not. So her doctor, Dr. Thomas had told her and Quinn was still reeling about it. She had meant to tell Puck, but decided he would probably get pissed for not being able to be there with her and for finding out the sex without her, so she decided to keep it her little secret until Puck could actually come to an appointment so he could find out the sex as well.

He pulled into the parking lot, still rambling on about the baby. He parked and hopped out of the car, racing over to the passenger side to open the door to let Quinn out. He took her hand, smiling. "Are you ready to see this badass child of ours?" He asked walking with a bounce in his step. She nodded biting her lip. "I'm very ready." she agreed. He smiled wider leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Me too."

Ten minuets later they were sitting in the waiting room. Anxiously waiting for their name to be called. Puck tapped his foot impatiently. He was ready. Like really ready to see his kid. He hated that he could go with Quinn to her like three other appointments. It made him feel like he was a bad dad or something, and he hated that feeling. No he _loathed_ that feeling. Quinn placed her hand on his knee. "Calm down Puck." She whispered quietly.

He turned to look at her. "I _am _calm" He whispered back, leaning back in his chair and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"So stop the foot tapping!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Oh, right." He said stopping his energetic foot. "Sorry babe" He told her kissing her forehead.

She nodded in response. Puck noticed she had been a lot quieter today then usual, he was about to ask if she was OK when he heard their name being called.

"Puckerman?" A nurse called out.

Quinn and Puck stood up simultaneously, holding each other's hands, Puck leading the way into the exam room.

In the exam room, Puck sat in the chair next to the exam bed where Quinn laid. His nervousness increased when they entered the room. She could tell. He couldn't sit still. He was standing next to her one minuet, kissing her the next and then sitting down the minuet after that. She smiled at his nervousness though. It was cute. She loved how excited he was to see their baby.

"Quinn?" Dr. Thomas said as she entered the room. Quinn sat up straight and grinned warmly at her doctor. "Hello Dr. Thomas."

Puck stood up next to Quinn, holding her hand tightly. He smiled at the doctor too. "Oh and Noah too." Dr. Thomas said, as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. He nodded. "I'm ready to see our baby."

Dr. Thomas smiled at him. "Well you won't have to wait long. And you'll get to find out the sex today as well." After Dr. Thomas told Quinn the sex, Quinn had freaked out and made her promise to tell the sex the next appointment Puck attended. Making sure she didn't let it slip that Quinn knew prior to the visit.

Puck smiled and nodded again, squeezing Quinn's hand a bit tighter as Dr. Thomas went over how Quinn was feeling and such. Puck's eyes grew huge as the doctor pulled up the paper gown Quinn was dressed in to revel her baby bump. That was his kid in there. He was going to get to see that kid in a matter of minuets. He was going to find out if they were having a boy or a girl and he was going to get to pick their name out and everything. He was giddy. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Dr. Thomas started the ultrasound and Puck's eyes grew bigger then Quinn had ever seen them before, he squeezed her hand tighter still, as the grainy image of their baby appeared on the screen.

"Whoa." was all Puck could muster up to say when he saw it. It didn't look like much, but Puck could tell it was a baby and that it was theirs. All theirs. No one else's. Once he processed that in his mind, he grinned widely, and kissed Quinn quickly. "Q, you see that?" He pointed at the screen. She nodded biting her lip, smiling. He whispered in her ear. "That's _our_ baby."

She smiled nodding. "I know." She told him tearing up a bit.

Dr. Thomas smiled. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Both of them nodded eagerly. "Yes." They said simultaneously.

**TBC **

**Oopsie! A bit of a cliffhanger there! :) Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting! They mean a lot, their so nice! :D To a writer it's like a present every day! :D So, get me to 71 reviews and I'll tell you the sex of the QUICK baby **_**and**_** post the next chapter as well. D I love you all, thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! Love and hugs- X_O_X_O Emma. **


	19. So Yesterday

**So Yesterday **

Puck grunted a 'hello' as he took he place at the barstool beside Finn. Finn looked up from his beer and smiled. "Hey. How was your appointment with Quinn?" It was Puck's turn to smile. "It went great." He told him as the bartender placed a beer down on the bar in front of him. "It's a girl." He announced smiling wider.

Finn smiled back. "Congrats man!" He exclaimed raising his beer to his best friend.

"Thanks." He responded clinking glasses with him. "I do gotta admit to you though, I'm pretty freaked out about it all. Did you feel that way? Like you were gonna fail as a father?"

Finn shrugged as a response, and then said "Well Rachel practically drilled it into my head that I was going to be a great dad no matter what, and since she was pretty convincing I never really felt like that... But I did have my doubts about being a dad."

Puck nodded taking a large swing of beer. "Yeah, but didn't she like force you to spend time with her dads?"

Finn sighed "Yes she did. She wanted me to have some kind of father influence or something on me. I mean I have Burt, but I guess she didn't think that a step-dad counted..." He trailed off. "But yeah I spent a ton of time with them."

Sitting there with Finn talking, made Puck realize what a big deal this whole father thing actually was. The realization was kicking in and Puck just wasn't sure that's what he wanted.

Puck frowned. He didn't want to spend any time at all with Quinn's dad. To get a father influence in his life. That was a disastrous idea in itself. Puck would want to do one thing. He would want to do another. He shook his head. "I don't think Q's gonna make me spend time with her dad."

Finn shrugged again. "You never know man."

Puck sighed finishing off his beer and ordering a shot. "I just don't think I'll be any good at this. Maybe we should have waited a couple more years? I'm not ready."

"Dude, every guy on the planet says that. It will all be worth it when she's born." Finn told him giving him a smile.

Puck nodded again as the shot was placed in front of him. "I don't know man. I just don't know." He told Finn taking the shot. "Shit, that stuffs strong." He said under his breath when he was done, but nevertheless ordered another shot.

Finn just looked at him as Puck continued. "I didn't grow up with a dad or like any type of guy in my life. No I grew up with an drunk, abusive father. So how the hell am I suppose to be a good father without someone to model after? Seriously. At least you had like . Whatever that weird relationship was. And you had Burt. Shit I got no one." He told him taking the second shot more easily and ordering yet _another_ one.

Finn just stared at him on, as if he was at a loss for words or something. He finally said. "Don't you want to have a family with Quinn?"

Puck took another shot, and then thought for a long time. After what seemed like forever he said. "I don't know anymore. My brain's pretty fucked up now."

**~P&Q~ **

Quinn was lounging in the recliner, waiting for Puck to get home from seeing Finn. She checked her watch for what seemed to be at least the tenth time in the last five minuets; 12:07. She groaned. She was tired, but as she found out a couple hours ago, she had a really tough time falling asleep without Puck in bed with her, so she had decided to wait up for him.

She gently sighed and started to trace patterns on her stomach when Puck burst through the front door, letting it slam against the wall. She bolted up out of the chair walking over to the foyer.

"Puck!" She exclaimed. "What the hell?"

He shrugged. "Sorry." He said closing the door quietly.

She brushed it off. "It's OK," She said smiling, holding out her hand. "Want to come to bed with us?" She indicated the "us" part by placing her other free hand on her stomach. She looked at him eagerly expecting him to take her hand and whisk her up the stairs.

He stared at her for a few seconds until she finally put her hand down. "What's wrong?" She asked placing her hand on her hip.

He shook his head, cursing slightly. "I don't want to have a baby." He announced.

He couldn't tell if the look on her face was more shock, hurt or anger. He knew, even in his intoxicated state, that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"W-what?" She managed to squeak out a few minuets later.

"I don't want to have a baby." He repeated, taking a step closer to her, stumbling a bit. Which was when Quinn realized he was wasted.

"Your drunk." She pointed out. "You don't mean it."

"And you said you were incapable of having a baby, but lookie where we are now! Why can't you go miscarry again or something? Dammit Quinn I'm not ready to be a fucking dad!"

That one stung, he regretted the words as soon as he said them, but there was no taking them back now. She crossed her arms protectively over her stomach. Even from across the room he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "Get out." she growled.

"What?" He responded.

"Get out of the house Puck. Just get out of the god damn house!" She yelled letting her tears fall. He turned on his heel. "Fine." He retorted slamming the door shut behind him.

She could hardly breathe, she couldn't believe this was happening. He had been so happy about it this morning. It was all so confusing. She stood there in the foyer for a long time, crying and pitying herself until she finally made her way back over to the couch, where she curled up in a ball, crying harder than she ever had before.

**~P&Q~**

He didn't actually leave the house. He sat outside on the front steps in the blistering Ohio cold. Trying to sober up. He would have gone to sit in the bed of his truck, but he had left his keys inside the house, and he knew well enough not to even attempt to go inside the house, but after about four hours of sitting in the cold and sobering up he finally got up off the steps and opened the front door.

The lights were still on, he knew she hadn't made it upstairs to bed. He spotted her on the couch, curled up, looking so sad and sorrowful he felt like a complete jerk, wishing he had never said a word of what he told her. He didn't mean it. Any of it really. He didn't want her to miscarry at all. He was just so nervous and didn't know if her could be a good dad, and then of course he was wasted...

Now he pulled a blanket off of the recliner and sat down on the other end of the couch, he then pulled Quinn into his lap, wrapping the blanket around her. He stroked her cheek gently. "I'm so sorry Quinn. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean a word of it. Really. I'm just so nervous and..." He trailed off, realizing she wasn't the only one who he needed to apologize too.

He bit the inside of his cheek, he felt like such an asshole. He sighed deeply and whispered to Quinn's belly. "I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to say that. I love you a whole lot. Don't ever listen to what I say, most of the time it's a load of crap." He gently kissed her stomach, whispering "I love you" to his baby, before turning his attention back to Quinn, who was laying there with tears going down her cheeks, staring at him sorrowfully. "Puck" She gasped quietly.

"Babe, I'm so so sorry. I seriously didn't mean any of that shit I said."

She nodded placing her hand against his cheek. "I know. Your just nervous. But I swear if you ever do that again, your not gonna get back into this house."

He half-smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I love you both." He told her.

She smiled at him. "I know, we love you too. Even if what you say most of the time is a load of crap"

**TBC**

**This was actually a difficult chapter to write, I hated making them fight, but I wanted to add some conflict to the story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :) And yes it is a girl, because I want to show Puck's protective of his little girl side :) I know I posted this late too, I've been really busy. Can i get 81 reviews and then I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get it done. Thanks, you guys really are great and I love and appreciate all my readers! R&R Till next time ~XOXO E **


	20. Man Enough

**Man Enough **

Quinn burst through the front door of her house running her free hand threw her long blonde hair as she closed the door behind her. "Puck?" She called out tossing her coat and purse on a nearby chair.

"Kitchen" Came his gravely voice from the kitchen. She followed his voice, and inhaled deeply. He was cooking and it smelled fantastic. She entered the kitchen, locking her eyes on her husband who was running around the kitchen grabbing ingredients and tossing them into the large black pot on the stove.

"Hi," She said climbing up onto the barstool. (Which was actually quite difficult considering she was almost six months pregnant.) Puck watched her cautiously stopping in the midst of cooking. "Hey Quinn." He said to her, turning back to his cooking. "What are you cooking?" She asked looking up at him.

He shrugged "Just spaghetti,"

"It smells great." She offered.

He nodded in response and started cooking in silence. It wasn't the comfortable silence they were use to either, it was. . . awkward and Quinn immediately wondered if she had done something wrong, or had done something to piss him off. She bit her lip and opened her mouth to ask him, when he cut her off.

"You know what time it is Q?" He asked looking up at her.

She squinted at the clock on the microwave. "7:03." She announced, smiling.

He nodded sighing, "Weren't you suppose to be home right after school let out? Or at least that's what you told me."

Quinn froze. "I did tell you that. . ." She said trailing off.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "So where were you?"

Quinn bit her lip again, sliding off of the barstool and walked over so she was standing in front of him. She looked up at him, locking eyes. "Please don't be mad," she started.

"I'll try my hardest babe." He responded.

She took the edge of his shirt in her hands, playing with the fabric as she talked, "Well, after your blow-up last month, I decided not to take you to our next doctor's appointment." She felt him tense against her. "Which was today. . ." She trailed off and looked up at him, he was looking down at her as well. She took this as a sign to continue so she did. "And I went-"

"Did you go alone?" Puck asked cutting her off, immediately worried about Quinn and the baby.

She shook her head 'no', "Of course not. Rachel came along with me." She told him looking up at him again.

He nodded in relief that she hadn't gone by herself. "Is she OK?" He asked softly indicating towards her bulging stomach.

She bit her lip nodding, "Kind of."

His eyes widened. "Kind of?" He asked his voice rising in panic.

She placed her hands on his chest. "Puck, she's fine their both fine."

"Both?" Puck asked, obviously confused.

She nodded smiling, "Babe, were having twin girls."

"Seriously?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips.

She nodded, "Yes."

"So like two? Two little girls?"

"Yes, you moron." She said rolling her eyes, and putting her hands around his neck.

"So you're like eating for _three_ now?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I am."

"You know what this means?" He asked leaning down and kissing her gingerly.

"What?" She asked after they broke apart from their kiss.

"I've gotta make more spaghetti."

**TBC**

**omg I haven't updated this story in what feels like forever! I'm really sorry, I had homecoming, and spirit week and tests and was basically really busy so I wasn't on the computer all that much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because in the past like 2 WEEKS I decided to make them have little twin girls, so thats really the whole reason for this chapter. Reviews are lovely as ever. Since it's shorter maybe 85 reviews this time around? ;) I love you all, it makes me so very happy to see how much you like this story! :) Review and I'll post the next chapter really soon (to make up for the fact I didn't update for like 2 WEEKS!) XOXO Em **


	21. Short Cuts

Short Cuts

Puck groaned deeply as he moved to get up off the couch, tossing the well worn blue blanket that had been covering him to the floor. He stood up, stretching, groaning still. He leaned down, snatching the remote from the floor and turning the TV off. He then glanced down at the mess that covered the coffee table; four empty cups, two containers of Chinese food that were practically empty, a box of pizza with one slice left, half a container of ice cream, a half eaten bag of candy corn, and an opened jar of pickles. He frowned at the sight as he started clearing off the table. He didn't know how she could eat _so damn much_! It worried him because half the stuff she consumed was take-out, but the doctor's said she was healthy as were the babies, so he assumed it was fine.

He finished cleaning, dumping just about everything into the trash can, before heading back into the living room, and throwing the blanket back on the couch before heading upstairs. He was exhausted. He climbed the stairs, checking his watch as he went. _9:03 p.m._ Blared back at him. "_Shit_" he thought to himself. "_Its actually early._" But he was still exhausted nevertheless, so he continued his journey to his bedroom.

He stopped in the hallway, catching familiar blonde waves in the corner of his eye. She was leaning against the doorframe of their guest bedroom. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her middle (which was getting very difficult lately) and whispered in her ear. "Hey princess, didn't you head off to bed like an hour ago?" Quinn placed her hands on top of his, leaning back into him. "Yes, I did." She responded playing with his fingers.

He chuckled lightly, planting a kiss on her collarbone, "So then what are you doing darlin'?"

She shrugged in his grasp, "Thinking,"

"'Bout what?" He prompted placing his head on her shoulder.

"About, us, and the babies, and this room. . ." She said sighing.

"What about this room?" He asked.

"Rachel says we need to start working on this room, like tomorrow." She told him sighing again.

"So? What's the problem with that? I'll help you with it you realize that right? After work I mean."

"_That's _the problem." She cried turning around so she could see him face to face.

"What? That I'm working?" He asked knitting his eyebrows together, not seeing the big picture.

She nodded, her bottom lip quivering, "And Rachel said she'd help me out with it, because your working and all, but I want you to have some input as well, since they are you kids and all. . ."

He smiled, and kissed her forehead gingerly. "Babe it'll be fine. I'll put my input in wherever it's needed. And I mean that in more than one way." He told her grinning.

She laughed airily, rolling her eyes. "Of course you do. But really, are you OK with Rachel helping me tomorrow?"

Puck nodded. "Yes! It's fine. As long as it's not covered in Broadway playbills or anything weird like that. OK?"

She bit her lip giggling, "I promise nothing weird." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Good, now can we all go to bed now?"

She nodded, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her into their bedroom, so they could all get some much needed rest.

~P&Q~

The next morning Quinn was leaning against the wall in her guest bedroom her arms clasped protectively around her stomach, as she listened to Rachel's many many ideas for the twins' nursery.

The small brunette ran her fingers threw her hair as she walked around the empty room, rattling off numerous ideas of what to do. Quinn had tried to listened, truly she had, but one could only listen to Rachel's ideas for so long. And "so long" was about and hour. Rachel had been there with Quinn for three hours. Quinn was known insanely bored, and still had very few ideas about what to do with the nursery, she was also starving, and desperately wanted to run downstairs and check to see if Puck had tossed the rest of the pizza from last night.

"So what do you think Quinn?" Rachel asked smiling at her expectant friend.

Quinn snapped out of her daze. "Yeah that sounds great." She nodded smiling.

"Great. . ." Rachel said, and her voice faded out as Quinn went back to ignoring her.

It was then that Quinn felt pressure in her lower abdomen. Not the light fluttering she had been feeling for the past week or so, but pressure and it definitely didn't feel right. She groaned weakly as the pressure came again, harder this time.

"_I can't be in labor_!" Quinn thought. "_I'm only six and a half months_!"

But whatever it was labor or not, it was definitely not suppose to be happening.

"Rachel." Quinn said cutting off her best friend in the middle of her speech on the difference between purple and violet.

"Yes Quinn?" She asked knitting her eyebrows together in confusion, noting her friend's pained expression. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong, you've gotta take me to the hospital."

~P&Q~

It was late morning when Puck was informed. He was walking down the hallway, his shift had just ended and over the course of a few hours, he had thought up some actually decent ideas for the nursery.

As he continued walking down the hallway, he glanced into one of the rooms, and saw two very familiar figures.

"Quinn?" He gasped quietly, when he spotted his wife propped up in a hospital bed. He could tell from her expression and Rachel's that something was definitely not right.

**TBC **

**Oh kinda cliffhangerie. Haha sorry! Hope you liked the chapter thou! It's longer this time! Yay! Thank you for you reviews! Lovely as ever! (: I'm really really glad you all enjoy this story and my writing so much! Thanks for reading and maybe 93 reviews this time around? Please&Thank you. I'm very grateful to have all these wonderful readers (: XOXO -Em **


	22. Just One More Time

Just One More Time

Quinn twisted her wedding rings around and around her ring finger over and over again. It had become one of her nervous habits, and now was especially a time to be nervous.

Rachel had gone off to track down the doctors for more information, when all Quinn really wanted was for her to call Puck done so she could confined in her husband, and shed the tears she was holding back.

She cupped her enlarged stomach lovingly, and felt the tiny almost nonexistent fluttering against her palm, a sure sign that both her babies were fine.

The doctor had already told her this, but it made her feel better to actually feel that they were, instead of just being told flat-out that they were okay. She wanted proof, and her two daughters gave her that.

She had been diagnosed with preclampsia, which had made her go into false labor, which put her in the hospital bed she was currently in to be monitored for a few hours before being discharged to go home. At home she would be on strict bedrest for remaining three months of her pregnancy.

Quinn had been in the hospital for over an hour, and after seeing doctor after doctor, then having some serious talk with Rachel about 'being safe' for the remainder of her pregnancy, she was ready to go home and curl up with her husband, who had yet to make an appearance in this nightmare.

She had made Rachel call him at least six times, and tried to have him paged as well but was told that his shift had already ended about twenty minuets after she had been brought in.

Tears filled her hazel eyes as she started to fiddle with her wedding rings again. He was the only thing she wanted right now, more than getting discharged and heading home, because without him, home wouldn't be home. She bit her lip and stared at the open door waiting for him to come see her, and make all the hurt go away.

-XOXOXO-

As soon as he saw Quinn in the hospital bed, he could obviously tell something was most defiantly not right. So he prowled through the hospital, finding his wife's doctor and demanding the results of her tests before she even knew. Once he knew the diagnosis, he sent one of her other doctors down to her room to make sure Rachel was still with her, and that she wasn't alone, so he could go look up exactly what preclampsia was and too make sure in the end Quinn and the babies were going to be okay.

But after all his research and countless phone calls from Rachel he realized that the best thing he could really do for his wife was, be there for her. After spending all this time with Rachel, plus all the extra hormones surging throughout her body she was probably ready to just about kill the peite brunette anyhow, and he was absolutely ready to go see Quinn.

He knew by now, since she had gone practically all day without seeing him, she was most likely scared and worried out of her mind of what could have happened to him to keep him away from her and their children.

So he got up from the computer and rushed down the hallway towards Quinn's room. (He memorized her room number as soon as she was admitted). He ran into Rachel in the hallway who was, by the looks of it, about to call him for the tenth time.

Seeing him walking down the hall, made Rachel sigh with relief, but before she could launch into a long tiresome rant about picking up his phone and being there for his wife, he told her as he passed.

"Your duties are relieved, go home and see Finn, I've got it from here."

It hurt his heart to see her in bed looking so small and pitiful, and completely unhappy, but her entire face lite up when he entered her room.

"Puck," She whispered. "Your finally here." She added as he crawled into bed with her, pulling her into his arms, and resting his hands on her stomach.

"Yeah babe, I'm here." He told her kissing her head gently, as she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hands over his on her stomach.

"The babies-" She began only to be cut off by him.

"Are fine. I know, I know everything that happened today."

She nodded against his shoulder. "You ready to go home baby mama?" He asked lacing his fingers with hers.

She nodded again. "Very ready. Just as long as you'll stay with me at home for at least a couple days."

"After the scare you gave me Q, I'll stay at home with you for the rest of the month."

She smiled and curled into his embrace tighter. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." He whispered back into her hair.

**TBC**

**I know it's been forever since I updated. I'm sorry, schools been taking up most of my free time and then other activities as well. So review if you liked it or didn't like it whatever. Thanks for all you love and reviews its highly appreciated. Maybe (wow I can't believe I'm saying this) 100 reviews this time? Much love as always, and thanks for reading! XOXO - Em **


	23. Chapter 23

**Always and Forever**

"I think it's just inhuman is all." Quinn huffs crossing her arms over her chest irritated, as her hazel eyes follow him around the room.

He shakes his head at her, retrieving a couple neatly pressed shirts from the closet, folding them neatly and placing them into the open suitcase on the bed. "You really think that I _want _to leave you right now?" He asks locking eyes with her.

She looks away nodding her head. "Yes, I do think that you want to leave us." She responds moving her hands to her stomach.

"Babe, then you don't know shit." He tells her, adding his bag of toiletries to the suitcase.

Quinn's eyes grow huge, horrified that he'd even say that. "I know more than you do." She huffs again, narrowing her eyes into little slits. "What makes you say that anyhow?" She adds.

He glances over at her, and walks over to her, squeezing in next to her, his suitcase still open on the end of the bed.

"I said that because your fucking crazy if you think I'd rather go on a business trip to Arizona then stay home with my seven months pregnant wife." He tells her nudging her gently.

A faint smile spreads on her lips, then vanishes so he can't see. She nudges him back, a bit harder. "Oh really?" She asks.

He nods. "Yep. I'd rather be taking care of you like how I did for the last two weeks."

She bites her lip, grinning as she thinks back over the past two weeks. Puck had taken off work, per her request to take care of her. Even though she really could take care of herself, she just couldn't drive, lift/operate heavy machinery, stand on her feet for too long or get stressed out. Within the past two weeks, Quinn had forced Puck to finish the nursery with the help of Finn, and some professional decorators. It was safe to say that it had turned out looking out exactly how Quinn wanted it. And if Quinn was happy with it, then so was Puck. Plus he really couldn't put a say into the girls nursery without sounding completely gay. But he had admitted to himself that is did end up looking pretty badass. The princess themed room, with the light pink walls, and white furniture was very girly, and technically not finished yet. The last thing Quinn wanted to do to finish the nursery was to stencil the girl's names on each side of the room in big flowy script. But until they decided on names the nursery would remain unfinished.

The last two weeks had also been full of torture and at times, pure bliss. He really hadn't let her do anything, and that pissed Quinn off because she was trying to be all independent and not have her husband wait on her hand and foot. And then when he did let her do things by herself, he hovered like there was no tomorrow. So to put it simply, there had been a lot of yelling, and sayings like "If you let me go the bathroom by myself, then I would have had sex with you tonight Puck." But at the same time, when she exhausted herself out, and they lay in bed together after a day of yelling, fighting, and "get the fuck away from me Puck." they could happily stay together, tucked in each others arms. It was safe to say that their better times were at night.

Her smile fades and leans her head on his shoulder. He slips his arms around her waist tugging her close. "But Puck?" She asked quietly a few moments later.

"Yes Q?" He responded, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo.

She feels her take a shaky breath before she mumbles words that she never thought she'd ever say. "Since I'm so. . . intolerable, whose going to 'look after me' while your away?"

He bites his tongue, urging himself not to smile at her question. "Well babe, surprisingly enough you actually have three people _willing _to 'look after you' while I'm gone."

She giggles slightly and shoves him off of her. "You don't have to say it like that." She grumbles, then adds. "Who might these people be?"

He grins at her, then crosses his arms over his chest, the same way she is, and huffs. "I don't know, they might not want me to tell you. . ."

She shoves him again, seeing that he's imitating her. "Seriously! I want to know!" She tells him, shoving him yet again, even more irritated now.

He nods, agreeing to tell her. "Okay. Let's see Q, you could have Rachel watch you for a week, your mom _or _my mom."

She sits there, contemplating her three choices. "Those are the only three people who want to look after me in my delicate state of pregnancy?"

"Looks like it Quinn." He tells her.

"What about Mercedes and Kurt? Did you call them? I haven't seen them in forever you know. . ." She asks desperately.

"Of course I asked them." He tells her. "But do you really think they're going to fly all the way over to Ohio from California for a week to stay with you?"

She nods rapidly. "Yes!" She cries out on the verge of tears because neither of her closest friends (besides Rachel) were willing to look after her for a week.

"They have to work." He adds gently. "You know if they weren't they'd be over here in a split second."

She nods, accepting this fact. "Puck, I don't want you to go. Can't they get someone else?" She pleads.

He shakes his head, wanting so badly to say yes, because when she's so vulnerable like this it's hard to say no to her. "I have to go babe. You know that." He tells her and tucks a loose piece of honey blonde hair behind her ear.

She lets out a huge sigh. "Then I guess, you can call my mom back." She tells him, finally choosing someone.

He kisses her forehead, and slips his arms back around her. "Already did."

She slips out of his grasp and turns to look at him, "How'd you know I'd choose my mom?"

"Just a feeling is all. And I wasn't wrong, was I?"

She shakes her head. "No, you weren't. . ." She trails off. "Will you call every day?" She asked quietly, because it's just hitting her now how much she (and the babies) will miss him. She allows him to hold her in his arms again as he answers. "I'll call twice a day, Quinn." He promises, laying his hands on her stomach, sketching out patterns with both his pointer fingers.

She exhales quickly, relieved that she'll be in contact with him still, and that she'll be able to hear his voice, not once, but _twice _a day. She places her hands on top of his, watching as he draws odd shapes on her huge belly.

She bites her lip, and says to him, "They still need names Puck."

"I know," He answers, placing his hands flat on her stomach to feel the tiny kicks of his daughters against his palm. "But remember Q, we have another two months to decide. Don't stress out, about it. Okay?" He tells her, because he knows well enough, that her stressing about something like that was defiantly not something the doctors wanted.

"I won't, I won't. Promise." She tells him, gently prying one of his hands off her stomach, so his large warm hand could envelope her smaller one. She turns to him, and leans into him to gently kiss him.

"I love you babe," He mumbles against her lips.

This sends her over the edge and she buries her face into his shirt crying hysterically. "Damn hormones," He whispers, making big calming circles on her back and telling her comforting words to help calm her down, and stop her bawling. When she finally stops her crying, she cuddles into his chest, sniffling. "I'll miss you." She admits almost inaudible.

"I'll miss you too." He tells her. "But remember I love you and I'll be back in a week." He reassures her.

She nods against his chest, "But now I have to spend a whole week with my mother."

He smiles at her, and runs his hands through her loose blonde hair. "You'll get through it."

"Easy for you to say, you'll be across the country." She huffs.

"True, very true." He agrees, stroking her hair gently, already missing what he's leaving behind.

**-P&Q-**

The next morning, Puck's gone before Quinn is even out of bed. She lays in bed for God knows how long, staring at the empty space next to her. The only reason she even manages to get up out of bed to go downstairs is because she's starving. She hastily makes breakfast. Despising the quietness of the house already. The pancakes she makes are actually pretty darn good. She surprised herself by not burning them, and figures its because he's not there to offer sexual innuendo or just catch her off guard so that she can't concentrate on what she's doing.

The quietness is annoying the shit out of her so when the doorbell rings to announce her mother's arrival she's actually excited. She pulls the front door open grinning, because she hadn't seen her mother in a few months anyhow.

"Hi mom!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Oh Quinnie!" Her mother says grinning widely. "Look at you your huge!"

Quinn's smile fades rapidly, and she's actually fighting to hold back tears, because the one person who she had heard that from every other day in the last seven months was Puck, and to hear it from someone else was completely disastrous. She missed him so much, and he hadn't even been gone a day. She didn't know if she could survive the week with her mother.

**TBC **

**Thank you for all the lovely comments/reviews! They mean a ton! I finally had time to give you guys an update! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments are always welcome! You guys are the best, as always! Love you all -Xoxo Emma. **


	24. Ramble On

**Ramble On **

Quinn stared longingly out the front window of their house, watching the snowflakes fall from the sky. She propped her chin in her hands, watching. Wishing that she could go outside and walk around in it. But she knew it was far too risky for her to go outside in the freshly lain snow without falling. Puck would be absolutely furious if she did so, especially since he was still away on his business trip. He was due home tomorrow and she hoped and prayed that his plane wouldn't be delayed, because it had been especially lonely without him home.

Yes, her mother had come to stay with her for a few days while Puck was out of town, but in the middle of the week had taken off for her own business trip. Leaving Quinn all alone for the remaining three days. Quinn had calmly, mentioned this to Puck, who exploded in a fit of fury for the fact that no one was there with his wife to help her while she was on bed rest during her pregnancy. He had wanted her to have Rachel come and stay with her, but Quinn vetoed that idea and the idea of his mom coming to stay with her, telling him she could look after herself for at least a few days. He had reluctantly agreed to this, but with the promise that he'd try to come home sooner.

Puck had told her that two days ago, and then with the exception of yesterday's calls, she hadn't heard from him since. This made her incredibly uneasy, and made her more worried than ever. She had watched the sun set hours ago, while she sat by the window watching the show come tumbling down and glancing at the phone in her lap every few minuets as well. It had rung once, but the other end of the line only bore Rachel's voice reminding her to pack her hospital bag. Which she had yet to do, until she heard from Puck again or became so furious that he hadn't called that she would go upstairs and pack it.

She waited for another couple hours, becoming so ungodly tired that she became angry (as she predicted) and rushed upstairs to pack the stupid bag. In the midst of her grumbling, she heard a low whistle, she turned towards the source and her eyes locked on her husband, who was leaning against the door frame, watching her with a smile on his face. In response to his smiling face, she crossed her arms over her chest angrily and waited for him to speak first. To give some kind of explanation for not calling all day. Then there was a part of her who wanted to break down in tears and throw her arms around him, telling him over and over again how much she missed him and that he needs to never never go away like that again. So instead of saying that, she kept quiet and just stared at him.

He continued to smile at stepped in the bedroom. "Jesus Q, I didn't think you could get much bigger, but you proved me wrong." He told her stepping closer to her.

She continued her silent treatment, biting her lip to keep the words from spilling out. "The silent treatment hun?" He asked her slipping his arms around her waist. "I would have called, but I'd rather have seen you in person then hear your lovely voice sounding so lonely over the phone."

"I missed you, so much Quinn." Puck whispers in her ear softly.

She wraps her arms tightly around him. "Don't ever leave again." She whispers, wiping a couple tears off her cheeks.

"I'll take it you missed me then?" He asks.

She rolls her eyes at his question. "Yes! Obviously I did! I told you that on the phone every time you called as well."

He nods, "Just making sure Q." He tells him kissing her gingerly.

She kisses back. "You really have no idea how much I missed you." She tells him just to clarify.

He sits down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. Her brow furrows as she sits down. "It amazes me how you still _want _me to sit on your lap. I must weigh as much as a freaking whale."

Puck laughs at her comment, placing his hands on her ever growing stomach rubbing light circles on it as he answers, "Your really not as heavy as you think you are babe."

Quinn rolls her eyes again. "Yeah whatever you say."

A couple minuets of comfortable silence passes before Puck says, "Did you think of any names while I was gone?"

"You told me not too!" She cries.

"Yes, but knowing you, I'm sure you did." He tells her, smiling.

"I did, but there aren't any that have really stuck yet." She admits, leaning into him. "Did you think of any?" She asks him.

He shakes his head, "I didn't, was a little bit more focused on you Q."

She nods accepting this fact, and slowly falls asleep in his arms.

**-P&Q- **

It's later on that same night, that she wakes up suddenly. "Pucccccck" She whispers over and over again, until she has to resort to violence and swats him on the shoulder, not hard, but hard enough to wake him up. "What?" He asks shooting up. "Is it the babies? Are they OK?"

"They're fine you idiot. But I thought of a name for one of them." She admits. "Oh really?" Puck asks now more interested. "What would that be?"

"Savannah." She breathes, locking eyes with him, waiting for his response.

Even in the darkness, she can see his huge smile. "That's perfect Q." He tells her pulling her close. She smiles back, cuddling into his embrace. "Savannah Puckerman." He mumbles into her hair. She smiles, marveled at how well it sounds together. "One down, one to go." She adds, before drifting of to sleep.

**-P&Q- **

It's three weeks later when she thinks up a couple more options for names for baby number two. "Tell me which name you like best." She tells her husband, as she stands in front of the TV, blocking his view completely, holding a small notebook, a sharp number 2 pencil behind her ear. He nods. "Alright Quinn. Go for it."

"Charlotte?" She starts off her list with.

He shakes his head.

She takes the pencil and crosses it off the list. "Kelsey?"

He shakes his head for a second time and Quinn quickly crosses it off.

"Juliana?"

Puck shakes his head no for a third time. They got through her entire list like this, she offers the name, he rejects it, and in conclusion it's crossed off her list. "Just one more okay?" She asks, and he nods. "Blaire." She offers, trying to meet his eyes because she secretly loves the name and hopes he'll agree to it. And he grins just like the night they choose Savannah's name.

"Savannah and Blaire Puckerman." He says to himself. "I think we just figured out the names for our girls, Mrs. Puckerman." He tells her standing up to kiss her.

A smile a mile wide, stretches across Quinn's face, when they break apart. "Now we have to do middle names Puck." She reminds him, and he plops back down on the couch.

"Now I'm not too found of those like three letter middle names like Ann or Amy. . . " She starts.

Puck stands up abruptly. "Quinn."

"But like a longer more elegant name would be nice. . ."

"Quinn!" Puck repeats.

"Elizabeth is too old fashion though, so not that. . . "

"QUINN!" He practically yells trying to get her attention.

"For God's sake, what Puck?" She asks stopping in the middle of her little speech.

His eyes are huge as he tells her gently. "Quinn, your whatever just broke."

**TBC **

**I know cliffhanger! Just wanted to let you all know that there are only like two or three chapters left in this story, but I was thinking of making a sequel so... Anyways I hope you liked the update. The babies finally have names! Yay! :):):):):):):) So before my next update can I get to 111 reviews? :):):) Please&Thank you for reading/reviewing/subscribing! I send love out to all of you! And happy early Thanksgiving! :):):) Thanks again for reading! XOXO Emma**


	25. Wait

**Wait **

_His eyes get huge as he tells her gently. "Quinn, your whatever just broke." _

Quinn takes a deep shaky breath in trying to calm herself down. She can feel the dampness on her legs as she takes a seat on the couch, biting her lip and clasping her hands over her stomach protectively as she does so. She knows that her water just broke. She knows she's in labor and she's scared. Puck's hysterical as he runs up stairs to grab her hospital bag, splaying the contents out on the coffee table making sure they had absolutely everything they would need at the hospital. He's talking to himself while he does it too. In addition to that he has a huge smile plastered on his face. He's so wrapped up in his own little world that it takes him awhile to acknowledge Quinn's tentativeness to the whole ordeal.

He stands in front of her and holds his hand out to her. "Come on Q, we've gotta get you to the hospital!" Worry apparent in his voice.

She just stares at him, in utter shock. She opens her mouth, but no words come out.

He squats down to eye level with her. "Quinn? Are you okay? We've gotta get you to the hospital babe." He tells her soothingly. Hoping that it'll help get her to the car faster.

No response. She looks him dead in the eyes and says nothing.

They both stay silent for a few minuets before Puck mumbles something about putting her bag in the car. As he turns away she grabs his arm in a flight of panic and he looks at her for a second before she lets tears fall down from her hazel eyes. Puck's eyes grow huge at the sight of her crying. He hates, _hates _to see her cry. He sinks down on the couch next to her. He sighs and wraps his arms around her tightly. Rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. "Quinn," He says softly. "We really have to go."

She nods against him, trying to control her shaky breath's before she finally manages to say, "Puck, I'm barely eight months. They're too small." She squeaks the last part out.

Before he has a chance to respond she adds softly. "They might not make it."

He looks at her for a long time, then, after what seems like forever, he laughs. Not just a giggle, but a full blown out laugh. This infuriates Quinn.

"You think this is funny Puckerman? I'm talking about the possibility of one of our daughters _dying_ and you laugh?" She narrows her eyes and him and gives him a hard smack on the shoulder. A hard enough hit to get him to calm down and stop his laughter all together.

"Quinn," He finally says. "I know you know from reading all those pregnancy books that twins usually arrive early than planned. I know this because you've been drilling it into my head since we found out we were having twins. Both of the girls are healthy and there's a very, _very_ slim chance that there will be any health problems or anything wrong with them. You know this babe."

"But there's still a chance..." She argues. "And what if I'm not ready to be a mom? What if we go and have the babies and it turns out I'm the worst mother on the planet?" She adds, biting her lip again and looking up at him with sad, worried eyes.

_"Ah ha." _He thinks to himself. _"The real underlining problem." _

"First off." He says wiping away a few fallen tears from her cheeks. "Those are two of the stupidest things I've ever hear in my life."

"You haven't lived that long."

He ignores her, continuing on, "Quinn, your going to be the best mom ever, and the hottest one too I might add."

"Right," She scoffs, wiping away her own tears now.

"Seriously Q, you are going to be the best mother." He tells her wholeheartedly. "You've got the maternal role down pat. And our girls are going to love you. Your more prepared for this than I'll ever be. You'll be fine. You can do this babe."

She half-smiles at his little speech. "You really think so?" She asks, still a little unsure.

"Babe, trust me. I know so."

She leans over to kiss him gingerly. When they break apart, she gently traces his jawline before saying, "Alright babe, I'm ready to go."

He smiles wide. "Finally!" He says, as he helps her get off the couch. He flings her hospital bag over his shoulder and with his free hands guides her out the front door and into the passenger seat of the car. As he climbs up into the drivers seat, he notices her frantically looking at the back seat.

"Puck!" She practically screams. "Where are the car seats?" She asks frantic.

His face reddens as he thinks about the two boxes in the garage. She glares at him and raises one eyebrow. "Well?"

He then pulls himself out of the front seat, dashing into the garage and grabbing one of the boxes, placing it in the back seat of the car. He then runs and does the same thing with the second box before getting back in the front seat.

Before she yells at him for not setting them up, he quickly mumbles that he'll do it after they get her checked into the hospital. She accepts this answer and then frantically grips for his hand, he willingly gives it too her, expecting her to squeeze the living daylights out of it as she makes her way through a contraction or something. But she simply holds it and takes a deep breath as he navigates out of the driveway. He gives it and light squeeze and she smiles for the first time since her water broke.

"We're having our babies." She says happily.

"Indeed we are." He agrees, knowing this is just the calm before the storm. Because in a few short hours she definitely would not be this calm.


	26. 3 AM

**3 AM **

It was just past 3 am. Quinn was exhausted. She had been in labor for a little over eight hours and refused to take any kind of pain meds for the aggravating pain that ripped through her abdomen every couple minuets. She knew it was risky delivering twins naturally, but she was stubborn and told her doctor she wouldn't budge on this issue unless one of their lives was in danger, and since he had proclaimed that she was doing perfectly just a few minuets ago, she continued with her natural birth plan.

Puck literally thought she was out of her mind when she insisted on having the twins naturally. But she was so incredibly stubborn on this issue he knew that he shouldn't pressure her to do it differently but it killed him to see her in that much pain and not be able to do anything about it.

"Q?" He asked tentatively standing by the doorway. Apparently he had been annoying her so she sent him out to give her parents and his mom an update on how she was doing.

"What?" She snapped, her hazel eyes turning to look at him.

"Uh.. Can I come back in?"

She rolled her eyes at his question. "Get in here." She growled.

Obedient to her wishes he walked across the room, and slipped his hand back into hers. She smiled up at him for a split second before letting out a loud groan and squeezing his hand tighter than he ever thought possible as another contraction hit her.

He stood there awkwardly, really he had no idea what he was suppose to do. At first he had tried soothing her, and then encouraging her, but it all went to shit because she didn't approve of any of it so he ended up just standing there, for you know moral support.

She gritted her teeth. "I hate you." She declared.

Quinn had said those same words to him so many times in the last eight hours he knew it was better just not to respond. He nodded his head though, so she knew that he heard her.

So he stands there with her for the next hour, listening to her snide comments about how much she hates him and that she's never going to let him touch her again and on and on. His feet are killing him, but he knows if he even looks like he's about to start complaining, he knows she might just kill him.

But when the doctor announces that she can finally start pushing, all that hate and anger towards him vanishes and anxious and nervous take their place.

She gripes widely for his hand and sends him a quick smile. He returns the smile and leans down to kiss her forehead mumbling, "I love you." into her messy blond hair.

It takes a little over forty minuets later but Savannah Theresa Puckerman enters the world first at 3:57 am with her sister Blaire Isobel Puckerman following soon after at 4:01 am on Thursday February 13th.

Puck beams down at his two girls nestled in Quinn's loving arms, and he couldn't be happier because they were finally a family. 

**~Fin~**

**I hate ending it that way but it is what it is. But, if enough of you would like me too, I would gladly write a sequel to this story about Puck and Quinn dealing with their two girls (i think I'm going to anyway). Thanks so much for reading and all the fantastic reviews make me so happy! :) I cannot thank you enough! :) **

**love always **

**Emma **

**p.s since I will probably end up writing the sequel I'm almost positive I will call it "Making Memories" or something like that :) **


End file.
